Архив песен
Для быстрого поиска воспользуйтесь комбинацией клавиш ctrl+f 0-9 1 Fish Man - One Pound Fish (2016) 2NE1 - I AM THE BEST (2015) 2PM - Hands Up (2015) 2YOON - 24/7 (2015) 3 Sud Est - Emotii (2014) 3 Охин - Удахгүй чи надаас (2015) 360 - Impossible (2014) 360 ft Gossling - Price Of Fame (2015) 360 feat. PEZ - Live It Up (2015) 4Minute - Volume Up (2015) 4TEN - Why (2015) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Don't Stop (2015) 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect (2016) 56 Hop Rod - Secret Lover (2015) 7 Dollar Taxi - Daily Routine (2016) 77 Bombay Street - Once And Only (2016) 77 Bombay Street - Seven Mountains (2016) 831 - Runaway (2016) 831 - Super Idol (2016) A AAA - NEW (2016) A-Trak feat. Andrew Wyatt - Push (2016) A Friend In London - Get Rich In Vegas (2014) A.R. Rahman - Maryan Mashup (2014) Aaradhna - Wake Up (2015) Aaron Yan - Unwanted Love (2016) Abby Lakew - Yene Habesha (2016) Abraham Mateo - All the Girls (La La La) (2015) Absolace - I Am So I Will (2014) Ace Wilder - Busy Doin' Nothin' (2014) Ace Wilder - Riot (2016) Acka ft Dalai - Yagaad (2015) Active - Pole (2015) Active - Uzansaza (2015) Adam Lambert - Ghost Town (2015) Adam Lambert (feat. Laleh) - Welcome To The Show (2016) Adammo - Venus (2014) Adammo feat. Andrea Guasch - Siento Que Caigo (2014) Adele - Someone Like You (2014) Adelén - Always On My Mind (2015) Adelén - Bombo (2015) Adelén - Olé (2015) Adelina Ismajli ft. Faudel - I Love You More (2014) Adi Kowalski - Do Diabla Z Miloscia (2015) Adi Ulmansky ft. Borgoreo - Was It You (2016) Adiouza - I Love Someone Else (2015) ADK & THYIVYA KALAISELVAN - UYIR POO (2015) Afgan - Jodoh pasti bertemu (2016) African Tonic ft. Big Ali & Mokobe & Fally Ipupa & Awa Imani - Get up (2014) Afina Madoyan - Orfani (2016) Afina Madoyan - The rise (2016) Afrin Rumey - Porojonom (2015) Afrikan Boy - Y.A.M (2016) Afrojack & Chris Brown - As your friend (2015) Afterschool - SHINE (2015) Agata Dziarmagowska - Mogę wszystko, nic nie muszę (2015) Agata Dziarmagowska - Blisko Mnie (2016) Agneepath - Abhi Mujh Mein Kahin (2014) Agnes - Don't Go Breaking My Heart (2015) Agnez Mo - Muda (2016) Agnez Monica - Be Brave (2014) Agnez Monica - Walk (2014) Agnez Monica ft. Timbaland - Coke Bottle (2014) Agnieszka Chylińska - Kiedy Przyjdziesz Do Mnie (2015) Ahasees Banat - Shaimaa Saeed (2017) Ahmed Bukhatir - Prophet of Peace (2014) Ahmed Bukhatir - It's Time (2015) Ahmed Chawki - Time Of Our Lives (2016) Ahmed Chawki ft. RedOne - Come Alive (2016) Ahmed Chawki ft. Kenza Farah - Tous Ensemble (2016) Ai - Voice (2014) Aida al Manhali - روحي (Pruheri) (2015) Aija Andrejeva - Kafijas krūze (2015) Ailee - Heaven (2015) AKay47 Ft. Naka Blood - Time Is Now (2015) Akcent - I'm sorry (2014) Akon - So Blue (2015) Akon - To Each His Own (2015) Akon feat. Tamer Hosny - Welcome To The Life (2015) Akua Naru feat. Fetsum - Seraphim (2017) Alan & Alina - Son (2015) Alaina - Juice Box (2015) Alaine - Better Than This / 7ven Riddim (2015) Alan Walker - Faded (2016) Alanis Morissette - Guardian (2015) Albin - Beautiful To Me (2014) Alejandro Fernández ft. Christina Aguilera - Hoy Tengo Ganas De Ti (2014) Aleksandra Radovic - Cuvaj moje srce (2014) Alena Grand - Ты просто обманщик (2016) Alessandra Amoroso - Amore puro (2014) Alessandra Amoroso - Ciao (2016) Alessandra Amoroso - Non Devi Perdermi (2014) Alessa - Lug Nochmal (2015) Alessa - Du Bist Die Liebe (2016) Alesso - If It Wasnt For You (2016) Alex & Sierra - Scarecrow (2015) Alex & Daniel - Mejor que Yo (2016) Alex & Daniel - Cada vez que invento algo sobre ti (2016) Alex C - Love In The Morning (2014) Alex C. feat Lisa Rowe - Feed Me Diamonds (2016) Alexx Calise - Cry (2016) Alex Anwandter - Rebeldes (2016) Alex Cuba - Eres Tu (2014) Alex Ferreira - Camino Raro (2016) Alex Ferreira - El Afan (2016) Alex Saidac - Stay In This Moment (2015) Alexander Brown feat. Siff - Something Beautifull (2016) Alexandra Bounxouei - Huk Jao Talod Pai (2016) Alexandra Burke - The Silence (2014) Alexandra Joner - Cinderella (2015) Alexandra Joner - Tap Dance (2016) Alexandra Lexer - Sehnsucht, die nie vergeht (2016) Alexandra Stan & Mohombi - Balans (2017) Alekseev - Пьяное солнце (2016) Alekseev - Снов осколки (2016) Alicia Keys ft. Nicki Minaj - Girl On Fire (2015) Alicios - Niko Poa (2015) Alicios - Loved By You (2017) Alicios - Anita (2017) Alida - Feathers (2015) Alida - Some Of Us (2016) Aligator feat. Al Agami - Trash The Club (2015) Aligator feat. Sarah West - Be With You (2015) Alih Jey - Steal Your Boyfriend (2016) Alise Joste - Moving Shadows (2016) Alisan Porter - Down That Road (2016) Alison Andrews Band - Not The One (2014) Alison Hinds ft. Shaggy - Can't Let My Luv Go (2014) Alison Andrews Band - Emily's in Trouble (2015) Alison Andrews Band - Total Control (2015) Alison Andrews Band - Little Sunshine (2015) Alison Wonderland - Cold (2015) Alison Wonderland - Run (2016) Aliona Moon - Loc pentru dragoste (2016) Alonzo Teah Abasi - Unconditional Love (2016) Ali Zafar - HBL (2016) Alle Farben - She moves (2015) Alpha Rwirangira & LaMyia Good - Heaven (2014) Altiyan Childs - Headlines (2014) Aly & Fila and Susana - Without You (2015) Aly & Fila ft. Jwaydan - We Control The Sunlight (2015) Aly & Fila vs Jwaydan - Coming Home (2015) Aly & Fila ft. Roxanne Emery - Shine (2016) Aly & Fila vs. Roger Shah ft. Adrina Thorpe - Perfect Love (2016) Aly & Fila meets Roger Shah and Susana - Unbreakable (2017) Aly & Fila with Jaren - For All Time (2017) Alyssa Reid - Tomorrow (2016) Alyosha - Точка На Карте (2014) Alyazia - Binu Pallickal (2015) Allie X - Bitch (2016) Amanda Fondell - Let The Rain Fall (2014) Amanat Ali - Baazi (2016) Amar - Ma3 Nafsi (2015) Amaranthe - True (2016) AMARKHUU & ARIUNZUL - Cool Love (2015) Amaryllis - Se Xreiazomaι (2014) Amber An - Girls (2016) Amel Bent - Delit (2015) AMEL ĆURIĆ - NEIZDRŽIVO (2016) Amelia Lily - Shut Up (2016) Ameer Youssef & Lefty-M - Yehsal Eh (2016) Amiina - What Are We Waiting For? (2014) Amina - Feksima (2015) Amine - Senorita (2016) Amir - Oasis (2016) Amir Tataloo - Nagofte Boodi (2016) Amira Alibekova - Najotimsan (2015) Amr Diab - El Leila (2016) Ana Torroja - Sonrisa (2014) Anael - Glow (2015) Anais Vivas - Por El Resto De Mi Vida (2016) Anja Nissen - Triumph (2016) Anahi - Dividida (2014) Anahi y Christian Chavez - Libertad (2014) Anahí ft. Wisin - Rumba (2016) Anahí ft. Zuzuka Poderosa - Boom Cha (2016) Anahí de Cárdenas - Gemini (2014) Anca Badiu - Hello (2014) Ancient Bards - In My Arms (2016) Andee - Sorries (2016) Andee - Never Gone (2016) Andreas Bourani - Auf Uns (2015) Andreea D - Magic Love (2014) Andrew De Silva - Miracle (2014) Andrew Rayel feat. Christian Burns - Miracles (2016) Andrew Rayel ft. Jonathan Mendelsohn - One In Million (2016) Andris Kivičs & Laima Grauda - Tev piestāv (2015) Andy Allo - Tongue Tied (2015) Andy McSean - Goodbye (2016) Aneeka - Sin Combustible (2016) Aneeka - Eye for an Eye (2016) Anemone - Chamdaa Bi Duulya (2015) Anemone - Heleegui (2015) Anett Kulbin - Strong (2016) Aneta - The One (2015) Ángel y Delta - Atrevida (2014) Angeline Quinto - Hanggang Kailan (2015) Angger Dimas ft. Luciana - Zombie (2016) Anggun - Á nos enfants (2016) Anggun - Hanyalah Cinta (2014) Anggun - Yang Terlarang (2014) Anggun & Max Lorens - О нас с тобой (2014) Angie Ott - Libre comme l'air (2016) Ania Iwanek & Pati Sokół ft. Piotr Cugowski - Miasto (2015) Anina - Dominoes (2015) Anina - The Young (2015) Anita - I Miss You (2016) Anita Intaite - Try not to speak (2016) Ankhuush Bazukh Eba Ireedui - Zaluu Nas Orgil Tsag (2015) Anna Carina - Dime Si Esto Es Amor (2014) Anna Carina - Me cansé (2014) Anna Coddington - Bird In Hand (2014) (2015) Anna David - If You Wanna Cry (2014) Anna David - It Hurts (2014) Anna F. - Too Far (2017) Anna Joyce - Louca (2016) Anna Känzig - Get Out (2016) Anna Puu - Säännöt Rakkaudelle (2016) Anna Vissi - Gia Sena (2017) Anna Vissi - Ksana Mana (2017) Annabel Fay - Hold On (2014) Annabel Fay - Warrior (2015) Anne Noa - Sleepless (2014) Annalisa - Senza Riserva (2016) Annalisa - Alice E Il Blu (2014) Anniet - A Dónde Vas? (2016) Annsofi - I´m With You (2016) AnoGhan - Hassi Biya (2014) Anouk - Places to go (2015) Antonello Venditti - Cosa avevi in mente (2016) Antonia - Jameia (2014) Antonio Orozco - Voces (2014) Anthony Callea - My All (2014) Anthony Touma Ft. Mohamed Attia - Kol Leila (2016) Anselmo Ralph - Unica Mulher (2016) Anselmo Ralph - Curticao (2016) Anselmo Ralph - Mente Para Mim (2016) Anna Rossinelli - Let It Go (2016) Anna Rossinelli - Shine In The Light (2016) Antra Stafecka - Maldugunis dzēšot (2015) Antra Stafecka - Kļūdu Paradīze (2015) Aoi Eir - Aurora (2014) Aoi Eir - Innocence (2014) Aoi Eir - Niji no Oto (2014) Apl de ap & Jessica Sanchez - Jump In (2015) Aram Mp3 - Help (2015) Aram MP3 - If I Tried (2014) Aram MP3 - Shine (2014) Aramide - Feeling This Feeling (2016) Arame - Ur gnam (2016) Arame - Im Arev (2016) Arash - Melody (2014) Arash feat. Snoop Dogg - OMG (2016) Arash feat Aneela - Tekoon Bede (2015) Arash feat Aneela - Chori Chori (2014) Arash feat. Helena - Broken Angel (2014) Arash feat. Helena - One Day (2014) Arash feat Sean Paul - She Makes Me Go (2014) ARIA - Astrolove (2016) Ariana Grande - Baby I (2014) Ariana Grande - Put Your Hearts Up (2014) Ariana Grande - Into You (2016) Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman (2016) Arisa - Controvento (2014) Arisa - La Notte (2014) Arisara - อริศ(ส)รา (2014) Arman Tovmasyan ft. Ksenona - Jana Jana (2016) Armenchik ft. Francesca Ramirez - Kiss me (2016) Armenchik - Happy Birthday (2016) Armin 2afm - Divoone (2015) Armin 2afm Feat. Melanie - Cheghad Khoobe (2015) Arsenium - Bella Bella (2016) Armin van Buuren feat. Christian Burns - This Light Between Us (2014) Armin van Buuren – Alone (feat. Lauren Evans) (2016) Armin van Buuren - This is what it feels like (2016) Armin Van Buuren feat. Fiona - Waiting For The Night (2016) Armin Muzaferija - Sa tvojih usana (2015) Armo & Gevorg Martirosyan - Shnorhavor (2016) Áron - Képzeld el (2016) Aron Chupa - I'm An Albatraoz (2015) Ask Embla - Father's Eyes (2015) Aster Aweke ft. Yegna - Taitu (2016) Astrid - 2AM (2016) Athena Manoukian - XO (2015) Atiye Deniz - Bring Me Back (2014) Atiye Deniz - Budur (2014) Atiye Deniz - Soygun Var (2014) Atif Ali ft. Fakhan Abbas - Rul Gayiaan (2016) Aura Dione - Into The Wild (2014) Aura Dione - In Love With Yhe World (2015) AURORA - Conqueror (2016) Auryn - Breathe your fire (2015) Auryn - Puppeteer (2015) AVEC - Dead (2017) AVEC - Bones (2017) Avicii vs. Nicky Romero - I Could Be The One (2014) Avicii & Conrad Sewell - Taste The Feeling (2016) AVM ft Big P - TUZINE (Lets Dance) (2017) Avril Lavigne - Give You What You Like (2014) Avril Lavigne - Hello Kitty (2014) Avril Lavigne - Hush Hush (2014) Avril Lavigne - Rock N Roll (2015) Axel Tony Ft. Tunisiano - Avec Toi (2015) Axwell|Ingrosso - Something New (2015) Axwell|Ingrosso - Sun Is Shining (2015) Ayala Ingedashet - Basar Va Dam (2016) Aygun Kazimova & Sinan Akcil - Ikinci Sen (2015) Aygun Kazimova feat. Snoop Dogg - Coffee From Colombia (2014) Aylin Aslım - Zümrüdüanka (2014) Aylin Aslım feat. Teoman - (2014) Aysel Teymurzade - Fallin (2014) Ayu TingTing - Sambalado (2016) Ayu TingTing - Yang sudah ya sudalah (2016) Ayumi - Алаңдама (2016) Ayumi feat Batyr - Hey-La (2016) Azeb Wendwosen - Tadia Lemin (2015) B B-Brave - Ik laat je los (2015) B-Brave - Vanavond Is Van Jou (2016) B.I.G - Are You Ready (2015) B*Witched - Love and Money (2014) B*Witched - We've Forgotten How (2016) Baba Shrimps - Europe (2016) Babou - Supernova (2014) Babou - Manjana (2016) Baby Doll - Ragini (2014) Baby K ft. Giusy Ferreri - Roma-Bangkok (2016) Baby Madaha - Nawaponda (2015) Baby Madaha - Squeeze Me Tight (2015) Bachi Susan - Chandra Kinnaravi (2015) Bag Raiders - Sunlight (2014) Bakermat - Teach me (2016) Balqees - Majnoun (2015) Balqees - Red Galbi (2015) Balqees - The One (2015) Bangla Mentalz ft.DJ Sayem - Koi Roila (2015) Bangla Mentalz - Its Time For Football (2015) Banks - Beggin For Thread (2016) Bao Wang Erni (阿宝 王二妮) - 张灯结彩 (2014) Bastille - Things We Lost in the Fire (2016) Barbara Moleko - Dum For Dig (2015) Barbara Kanam - Reste (2017) Barbara Opsomer - Je sors ce soir (2016) Basim - Picture In A Frame (2015) Bea Miller - Fire n Gold (2015) BEAST - Good Luck (2015) Beatrice Egli - Irgendwann (2015) Bebe Rexha - I'm Gonna Show You Crazy (2015) Becca - African Woman (2014) Becky G - Lovin' So Hard (2015) Becky G - Shower (2015) Bednarek feat. Staff - Chwile Jak Te (2015) Behrang Miri - C'est comme ça (2015) Behrang Miri - Jalla Dansa Sawa (2015) Behrang Miri feat. Victor Crone - Det rår vi inte för (2015) Belinda - Dame más (2014) Belinda - En La Obscuridad (2014) Belinda - Esto Es Amor (2014) Belinda - En El Amor Hay Que Perdonar (2016) Belinda ft. Pitbull - Te Quiero (2016) Belkis Ahmad Fathi - مسأله سهله о (2014) Bella Ferraro - Set Me on Fire (2015) Bella Ferraro ft. Will Singe - Forgot You (2014) Ben Haenow feat. Kelly Clarkson - Second Hand Heart (2016) Ben Ivory - The Righteous Ones (2014) Ben Saunders - All over (2015) Ben Saunders and GLOWINTHEDARK - What You Do (2016) Bengü - Saat 3:00 (2014) Benny Dayal and Shefali Alvares - Badtameez Dil (2014) Benjamin - Young and Restless (2016) Benom - Qizaloq (2015) Barbee - Holdfény (2016) Bera - Don't go (2016) Bermudu divstūris - JĀIERAUJ (2016) Berry - Liben Moqotal (2016) Betty Who - Somebody Loves You (2014) Betty G - Asebehalew (2016) Betty G - Na Na Demaye (2016) Betty G - Yesew Lij Sate (2016) Bevlyn Khoo - Bao Wen (2014) Beyoncé ft. Nicki Minaj - Flawless (2015) Beyonce - I Was Here (2014) Beyonce - Pretty Hurts (2015) Beyonce - XO (2014) BESTie - Thank U Very Much (2015) BhaiBrothers LTD. feat. Bangla Mentalz - What You Want (2015) Biel - Química (2016) Bianca Ryan feat. Chloe Lukasiak - Alice (2016) Biagio Antonacci - L'amore comporta (2016) Big Time Rush - 24/seven (2014) Bilal Saeed Feat. Dr Zeus & Young Fateh - Khair Mangdi (2016) Bilderbuch - OM (2017) Big Time Rush - Music sounds better with you (2015) Big Time Rush - Windows Down (2014) Bigbang - Fantastic Baby (2015) Bingo players - Knock you out (2015) Birdy - Keeping Your Head Up (2016) Birdy - Wings (2016) Birgit Õigemeel - Kolm Kuud (2016) Bjork - Mutual Core (2014) Bjørnskov - Vi Er Helte (2015) Bjørnskov - Venner For Evigt (2015) Black Eyed Peas - The Time (2014) Black Eyes - Sia Sa La (2016) Black M - On S'fait Du Mal (2015) Black M - Sur ma Route (2015) Black Vulcanite - Visions (2016) Black Vulcanite ft. Ruby Burton - Big Ego's (2016) Blitzkids mvt. - Heart On The Line (2014) Blue - Hurt Lovers (2014) Bluestocking - Kordumatu (2016) Bob Junior - Bolingo (2015) Bobina & Susana - Play fire with fire (2015) Bogi – We All (2015) BORNS - Electric Love (2016) Boris René - Put Your Love on Me (2017) Boris René - Bit för Bit (2017) Boris René - Mon Amour (2017) Bojalar - Vatanim (2015) Boloroo ft Anhmaa Namuunaa - Davhar Tsohilt (2015) Bonnie Anderson - Raise The Bar (2014) Bonnie Anderson - The Ones I Love (2016) Boys & Noise - Mazi Sou Boro (2015) Breathe Carolina ft. Angelika Vee - RUINS (2016) Bracelet - Breakaway (2016) BradeR2Bees ft. Sarkodie - Bayla Trapz Wose Sen (2014) Brandon Stone - Тебе одной (2016) Bracket - Mama Africa (2016) BRAVVO ft. Stephanie Cayo & Sebastian Llosa - Let Me Go (2017) Breno e Caio Cesar - Londres (2016) Brequette - Más (2014) Brian Cross - Boom Boom (2015) Brian Cross - Shot Gun (2015) Bruninho e Davi - Onde nasce o sol (2016) Bruno e Marrone - Já não sei mais nada (2014) Broods - Bridges (2015) Broods - Mother & father (2015) Broods - Never Gonna Change (2015) Brooke Fraser - Kings & Queens (2015) Brooke Fraser - Magical Machine (2015) Brooke Fraser - Something In The Water (2014) Bryan Rice - I Choose U (2014) Bryan Rice - There For You (2014) Bryan Rice feat. Julie Berthelsen - Curtain Call (2014) Bryan Rice - These Arms (2015) Bryan Rice - Hear Me As I Am (2015) BRYMO- DOWN (2016) Burito - Пока город спит (2016) Burhan G - Din For Evight (2015) Burhan G - Ikke I Nat, Ikke Endnu (2015) By2 - Mei Li You (2014) By2 - 有沒有 (You Mei You) (2014) By2 - Ai Wo Jiu Da Sheng Shuo (2016) By2 - Cat and Mouse (2016) Bayon - Sen Ketma (2015) ByTheWay – Scream (2015) Bunga Citra Lestari - Jangan Gila (2014) C C-BooL - Never Go Away (2016) Cœur De Pirate - Crier Tout Bas (2016) CAALU - Perdoname (2015) Caffeine - Сақина (2016) Cairokee ft. Aida El Ayouby & Zap Tharwat - Etganen (2015) Callme - Confession (2016) Cali y El Dandee - Por Siempre (2015) Cali Y El Dandee ft. Natalia - La Play (2016) Calvo Mistari ft. Hussein Machozi - Datisha (2015) Calvin Harris - Summer (2016) Calvin Harris & Disciples - How Deep Is Your Love (2016) Camila Gallardo - Más De La Mitad (2017) Camila Moreno - El Amor A Hierbas Salvajes (2014) Camila Moreno - Tu Mamá Te Mató (2016) Camila Moreno - Te Quise (2016) Camila e Haniel - Nunca vai mudar (2016) Camille O'Sullivan - Revelator (2014) Candy Mafia - Cliché (2014) CAPSULE - Another World (2016) Carimi - Kita nago (2015) Carina Dahl - Not Like The Others (2016) Carlos Baute - Quien Te Quiere Como Yo (2014) Carlos Baute feat María José - Como decir que no (2016) Carlos Vives - Bailar Contigo (2014) Carlos Vives - Volví a Nacer (2014) Carlos Vives ft. Michel Teló - Como Le Gusta A Tu Cuerpo (2014) Carlprit feat. Jaicko - Remember To Forget (2014) Carmen Soliman - Kalam Kalam (2017) Carole Samaha - Sharanine (2015) Carolina Marquez - Summerlove (2016) Caprice - Go On Girl (2015) Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You (2015) Carly Rae Jepsen - Run Away With Me (2016) Carly Rae Jepsen - Your Type (2016) Caro Emerald - I belong to you (2015) Carolina la O - Que queda de este Amor (2014) Carolina Márquez ft. Flo Rida & Dale Saunders - Sing La La La (2014) Carrie Underwood - Little Toy Guns (2015) CARROUSEL - J'avais rendez-vous (2016) Carpark North feat. Stine Bramsen - 32 (2016) Carla's Dreams - Te Rog (2016) Cascada - Blink (2014) Cascada - Pyromania (2014) Cascada Feat. Carlprit - Independence Day (2015) Cash Cash feat. Bebe Rexha - Take Me Home (2016) Cassandre - Ma Revolution (2015) Cassandre - Nos cœurs libres (2015) Cedric Gervaisft. Ali Tamposi - Love Again (2016) Celeste and Carmel Buckingham - Gone (2014) Celeste Shaw - No Es Suficiente (2017) Celeste Buckingham - Run Run Run (2014) Celia ft. Mohombi - Love 2 party (2015) Céline Dion - Loved Me Back To Life (2014) Ch.Tselmuun - Setgel (2015) Chachi Carvalho ft. Majestic Beats & Devontay - Down & Out (2015) Chad Valley ft. Twin Shadow - I Owe You This (2016) Charice - One Day (2014) Charice Feat. Iyaz - Pyramid (2014) Charice - Louder (2015) Charis Savva feat. OGE & Demy - Me Oplo Tin Foni Sou (2017) Charli XCX - Boom Clap (2016) Charytin ft. Joselito - 7 Vidas (2016) Cheb Khaled - Laila (2014) Cheb Douzi - Myriama (2014) Chen Aharoni - Crazy (2016) Chen Aharoni - Love Suicide (2016) Che-MD - Vodă e cu (2016) Chenoa - Quinta Dimensión (2014), (2015) Cherry Lady – Адреналин (2016) CHERRSEE - Mystery (2016) Chezidek - All My Life (2014) Chiara - Straordinario (2016) Chicosci - What's Your Poison? (2014) Chidinma - Carry You Go (2014) Chidinma - Oh Baby (2014) Chidinma - Run dia mouts master (2014) Chino y Nacho - El Poeta (2014) Chino y Nacho Ft. Daddy Yankee & Don Omar - Regalame Un Muack (2014) Chinook – Dancing In Flames (2016) Chino y Nacho Ft. El Potro Alvarez - Como Te Amo Yo (2014) Chitãozinho e Xororó - E ai tempo? (2016) Chloe Howl - Rumours (2016) ChocQuib Town - Uh La La (2016) Chris Haze - Let Us Be Heroes (2016) Christian Brøns & Patrik Isaksson - Venter (2014) Christina Parie & LDN NOISE - What I Live For (2015) Christina Perri - Human (2015) Christina Perri - The Words (2015) Christina Skaar - Critical (2016) Christina Sturmer - Millionen lichter (2015) Christine Pepelyan & Aram Ginosyan - Sere Ka (2015) Christine Pepelyan - My One and Only (2016) Christopher ft. Brandon Beal - CPH Girls (2015) Chronixx - Here Comes Trouble (2015) Chromeo - Dont turn the lights on (2015) Chromeo - Jealous ( I Ain "t With It) (2015) Chromeo - Night by Night (2015) Chromeo - Old 45's (2016) Chelsea Lankes - Bullet (2016) Cimorelli - I'm A Mess (2016) Cintia - Cold Divide (2015) Cindy Sanyu - Dat Dat (2017) Cindy Sanyu - Still Standing (2017) Cir.Cuz - Original (2016) Cir.Cuz feat. Julie Bergan - Supernova (2016) Clara Sofie - Ild & Vand (2015) Clara Sofie - Gennen Himlen (2016) Claire Kuo - How to forget (2016) Clarita de Quiroz - No Forever (2015) Clarita de Quiroz ft. Mike Ross - Blanket of Secrets (2015) Clarita de Quiroz - Addicted (2015) Claudia Morales - Hoy Te Vas (2016) Clean Bandit - Come Over feat. Stylo G (2015) Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne - Real Love (2016) Cobhams Asuquo - Ordinary People (2016) Cody Simpson - La Da Dee (2014) Cody Simpson - Summertime Of Our Lives (2014) Coeur de Pirate - Carry On (2015) Coldplay ft. Beyonce - Coldplay feat. Beyonce (2016) Coldplay ft. Rihanna - Princess Of China (2015) Coldrain - Gone (2016) Coldrain - Wrong (2016) Colette Carr - F16 (2015) Colette Carr - Static (2016) Comando Tiburon – Me Duele El Alma (2015) Common, John Legend - Glory (2015) Conchita - No hay más (2014) Conchita Wurst - Colours Of Your Life (2017) Conchita Wurst - Firestorm (2017) Conchita Wurst - Heroes (2015) Conchita Wurst - Unbreakable (2015) Conchita Wurst - You are unstoppable (2016) Compact Disco - Van az úgy (2016) Constance Amiot - Les jours (2015) Constance Amiot - Montparnasse (2015) Constantinova & Synops - Dimension (2016) Contravos feat. Darío Alturria y Denis Ramos - Sensación (2014) Contrazt - Na Na Na (2015) Coolkid Berka ft. Beatballer - Seriously (2016) Coreon Du - It's Not OK (2016) Corneille - Le jour après la fin du Monde (2014) Corneille - Les sommets de nos vies (2014) Corrinne May - Bless Our Singapore (2016) Corson - Raise Me Up (Je Respire Encore) (2016) Cover Drive - All My Love (2015) Cover Drive - Love Junkie (2015) Cover Drive - Twilight (2015) Cristiano Araújo - Mente pra Mim (2014) Crista - Invizibila (2016) Cro - Traum (2015) Cristian Castro - Así Era Ella (2016) Crystal Kay - Forever (2014) Crystal Kay - Superman (2014) Cristyz ft. Pavel Stratan - In Moldova (2016) Cserpes Laura – Élj pont úgy (2015) Csézy – Fáj még (2015) Cserpes Laura - Ments meg ha fáj (2016) Cyndi Wang - Baby boy (2016) Cyndi Wang - Make a Wish (2016) Cynthia Mare - Pfugama Unamate (2015) Cynthia Mare - Zuva Rimwe (2015) Cynthia Morgan - Kuchi Kuchi (2016) Cyrus - Stone (2016) Cvija feat Dj MS - Gde Si Ti (2014) D D-Naff ft. Tequila - Omwa (2016) Daara J Family - 0Baag (2015) Daara J Family - Waccel sa grif (2015) Daddy Owen - Defender (2014) Daichi Miura - Go For It (2014) Daichi Miura - Right Now (2014) Daichi Miura - Cry & Fight (2016) DaJSmooth ft Paeva &lil Black - Welageni nau ae (2015) Dalida Gutierrez - Xoris Esene (2015) Daliza Cont - Llueve Sobre Mi (2016) Dami Im - Alive (2014) Dami Im - Gladiator (2015) Dami Im - Super Love (2016) Damian Lynn - Go (2016) Damian Lynn - Winter (2016) Damir Kedžo - Korijen u pijesku (2016) Dan Balan feat Eleni Foureira - Chica Bomb (2014) Danna Paola - Agüita (2014) Danna Paola ft. Noel Schajris - No Es Cierto (2016) Daniel Lazo - Vuela Paloma (2017) Daniel Levi - Burning Lights (2016) Daniel Rae Costello - Cry an Ocean (2014) Daniel Rae Costello - Don't Spoil the Fun (2014) Daniel Bloom feat. Gaba Kulka - How We Disappear (2016) Daniela Aleuy - Dueles (2014) Daniela Andrade - Don't care (2015) Daniela Castillo - Invencible (2014) Daphne - Gunshot (2016) Daphne Khoo & Roberto Da Kosta - Excited (2015) Daphne Khoo - Rooftops (2015) Dawid Podsiadlo - Forest (2016) Dean Ray - Coming Back (2016) Denise Rosenthal - I Wanna Give My Heart (2014) Denise Rosenthal - Revolution (2016) Denisse Malebran - Perderme A Mi (2014) Denise Naafa - Vive les Mariés (2016) Da Mouth - What the (2016) Dafina Zeqiri ft. Sardi Dj - Te ti (2016) Daithí ft. Senita - Case Closed (2016) Dana International - Loca (2016) Danny Saucedo - Todo El Mundo (2014) Danny Saucedo - Så som i himlen (2016) Darren Hayes - Bloodstained Heart (2014) Darren Hayes - Stupid Mistake (2014) Darey - Pray For Me (2016) Daria - Starlight (2014) Daria Hodnik - Jedina te poznajem (2016) Darin - So Yours (2014) Darius Campbell - Colourblind (2014) Dashni Morad - I am (2015) DAVICHI - Cry Again (2015) David Carreira - Rien à envier (2015) David Bisbal - Culpable (2015) David Bisbal - Tu y yo (2015) David Bustamante - Feliz (2015) David Guetta Feat. Ne-Yo & Akon - Play Hard (2015) David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj - Hey Mama (2016) Davina Green - Everytime (2015) Davr - Keraksan (2015) Davu - Intoxicated (2015) Davu Feat Paeva Meri - Blo Sunset (2015) Dawid Podsiadlo - No (2015) Dawn Jay - Dadam (2015) Dayana Mercier - Feel the beat (2015) Daze - We Own The Universe (2014) De Dødelige feat. AMRO - Langt Væk Herfra (2015) Dear Rouge - Black To Gold (2016) DeeJero feat Karine Arustamyan - Slave Of My Emotions (2015) Delain - Stardust (2015) Delain - We Are The Others (2016) Delorentos - Show Me Love (2016) Delta Goodrem - Sitting On Top Of The World (2014) Delta Goodrem - Wish You Were Here (2014) Delta Goodrem - Wings (2016) Demet Akalin - Olacak olacak (2014) Demet Akalin - Rota (2014) Demi Lovato - Heart Attack (2014) Demi Lovato - Cool for the Summer (2016) Demi Lovato - Neon Lights (2014) Demi Lovato feat. Cher Lloyd - Really Don't Care (2016) Demy - Mono mprosta (2014) Demy - You Fooled Me (2016) Demy - Poses Xiliades Kalokairia (2014) Demy ft. Mike - Oso O Kosmos Tha Exei Esene (2015) Dencia - Beri Beri (2015) Dencia - Super Girl (2015) Denise Ray - My Soldier (2015) Dér Heni – Ég veled (2015) Dér Heni – Turn it up (2015) Derrick - Somebody (2015) Derrick - Derrick (2015) Destra - Road Call(Calling Meh) (2016) Deep Money & Falak Shabir - Naina Da Nasha (2016) Dani Martin - Cero (2014) Dan Balan - Плачь (2016) Daniel Betancourth - Tus Calores (2015) Daniel Betancourth и Maffio - Dartelo Todo (2015) Dënver - Revista de gimnasia (2016) Dënver - Mai Lov (2016) Davor Badrov - Pola kafane (2015) Deena - Kankuleke (2017) Denis - What Will Be With You (2016) Descemer Bueno - Tus Luces Sobre Mi (2014) Despina Vandi - Ola Allazoun (2015) Despoina Olimpiou - Na eisai kala (2014) Dezine - Must Be Love (2015) Di'Ja ft. BabyFresh - Take Kiss (2016) Diamond Breezy - Dope (2015) Diana Haddad ft Zad - La Fiesta (2015) Diana Brescan - For You (2016) Diana Grigor - Tonig (2016) Diana Haddad - Ya Bashar (2016) Dina Anteneh - Bede (2016) Dina Anteneh - Nama (2016) Dinah Nah - Taste Your Love (2016) Dino Merlin - Školjka (2015) Dino Merlin - Sunce (2015) Diamond Platnumz - Ntampata Wapi (2015) Die Toten Hosen - Tage wie diese (2015) Diego Boneta - The Warrior (2016) Diego Boneta - The Hurt (2016) Diego Dibos feat. Maricarmen Marín - Hasta El Fin Del Mundo (2014) Diego E Vinicius feat. Dany Bananinha - Tchan nan nan (2014) Diego Faria - Elas Ficam Loucas (2014) DiHaj & Isfar Sarabsky - Break Again (2015) Dihaj - Gecələr Keçir (2016) Dilara Kazimova - Мысли (2015) Dilara - Running (2016) Dilli Wali Girlfriend - Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani (2014) Dima Bilan & Nikki Jamal - Come Into My World (2014) Dimension-X - Na M'Agapas (2015) Disco Ruido ft. Leon Larregui - Pulso Animal (2016) Disfunktion & Mr Wilson - First Light (2016) Dirtcaps feat. Rochelle - Fools Paradise (2016) Dirty Impact, Saintro P ft. Virginia Ernst - Runnin' (2016) DíSA - Cure (2016) DIVAD - Playa y Verano (2015) Dawn Jay - U Ate My Money (2015) Djakout mizik - Foli lanmou (2015) Djämes Braun feat. Barbara Moleko - Kvinder Og Kanoner (2015) DJ Antoine - Light It Up (2016) DJ Assad ft. Azor & Mario & Willy William - Alalila (2015) DJ Assad feat. Mohombi, Craig David & Greg Parys - Addicted (2014) Dj Kim ft. Cheba Maria - Je T'Aime (2014) DJ Project feat. Adela - Bun Ramas (2014) DJ Project feat. Giuli - Mi-e Dor De Noi (2014) DJ Chino ft. Fito Blanko, Papayo – Si Te Agarro (2015) DJ Ella - Welcome to the Club (2016) DJ Layla ft. Sianna - I'm Your Angel (2016) DJ Mathematic ft. Sonny Court & Izzby Diamon - It's Your Life (2016) Dji Tafinha ft. Ary E Nelson Freitas - Vou Te Dar (2016) Ditte Marie - Overflow (2014) DNCE - Cake By The Ocean (2016) DOODY (Stefanos Christoforou) - Νο1 (2017) Dobet Gnahore - Na dre (2015) Doda - Riotka (2015) DoReDoS - FunnyFolk (2016) Dosseh ft. Magasco - Oublier (2016) Dolcenera - Ci vediamo a casa (2016) Donatan Cleo - Sztorm (2016) Don Diablo - Generations (2016) Dons - Darling (2015) Dontomtom Ft Soum Bill - Marry me (2015) Dolly Style - Cherry Gum (2016) Don Tetto - Me Odia, Me Ama (2016) Dotan - Home (2015) Dostlar Qrupu - Ne? (2016) Douwe Bob – You Dont Have To Stay (2016) Đông Nhi ft.Mei - Boom Boom (2016) Dr. Alban feat. Jessica Folcker - Around the World (2016) Dragon Hell - Lakher nafas feat lamita (2016) Dream Girls - Don’t stop the music (2016) Dreamcatcher feat. Jesso - I Don't Wanna Lose My Way (2015) Driss Lazaar - La3ziza (2014) Dubioza Kolektiv - Kažu (2015) Dubioza Kolektiv - No Escape (From Balkan) (2015) Dubioza Kolektiv - USA (2015) Duke Dumont - Ocean Drive (2016) Düki feat. Skeeny Boy – Turn Me On (2015) Dulce Maria - Yo Sí Queria (2014) Dulce y agraz - El peso de mi pedal (2016) Dusan Svilar - Spas (2014) Dvicio - Paraiso (2015) Dween un Nikolajs Puzikovs - Tu esi karsta (2016) Dynamic - Ungursund (2015) Dynamo - Encaixa (2015) Dynatonic ft Homa - Khodet Baash (2015) E EarlyRise - Someday (2016) Eddie Razaz - Alibi (2014) Eddy Kim - The Manual (2014) Edu Chociay - Eclipse do amor (2016) Eduardo Costa & Paula Fernandes - Meu grito de amor (2014) Edurne - Oigo Mi Corazon (2015) Edurne - Pretty Boy (2015) EES - You Will Never Change Me (2016) EES ft. Milanic - Bafana Soul (2016) Edward Meison & Michael Goldman - Twerk (2016) Edyta Gorniak - Consequences (2015) Efecto Pasillo - Buscando Una Luz (2014) El Reja ft El Super Hobby - Los Fiesteros Se Enamoran (2015) El sueño de Morfeo - Dame Tu Voz (2014) Elaine Martins - O preço da chamada (2016) Elaiza - Fight Against Myself (2014) Elam Jay - Sunshine (2016) Eldar - Onu Sen De (2015) Eldar - The One (2015) Eldar Gasimov - In Your Head (2014) Eldar Gasimov feat. Aligee - I'm Free (2014) Eldar Gasimov - Closer (2016) Eliad - Light (2016) Eliad - Sign (2016) Eden Ben Zaken - Taamin li (2016) Eldin Huseinbegović - Rijeći (2015) Electric Lady Lab - Taking Off (2016) Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Hearts Collide (2014) Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Nuxtes Kaftes (2017) Elen Levon - Kingdom (2015) Elen Levon - Like A Girl In Love (2014) Elen Levon - Wild Child (2014) Elen Levon - Out My Head (2016) Elena Gheorghe - O Simpla Melodie (2014) Eleni Foureira - Ase Me (2014) Eleni Foureira - Pio Dinata (2016) Eleni Foureira - Anemos Agapis (2015) Eleni Foureira - Stou Erota Tin Trela (2014) Eleni Foureira - Reggaeton (2014) Elena Buga - Nu ma-ntreba (2016) Elhaida Dani - Baciami e Basta (2014) Elin Bergman - Gasoline Dream (2016) Elin Lanto - Skylight (2015) Elle King - Ex's & Oh's (2016) ELUVEITIE - The Call Of The Mountains (2016) Elrini Papadopoulou - Kai Ti De Tha Tina (2015) Elisabeth Carew - Sole Survivor (2015) Elisa Kolk - Superlove (2016) Elisa - No Hero (2016) Elissa - Ya Bashar (2016) Elizma Theron - My Hart Bloei Vir Jou (2015) Elina Born - Enough (2016) Elouiz - 10 (2015) Elouiz - History (2016) Elsie - Karibu Nawe (2014) Elysion - Fairytale (2016) Elvijs - Tu zini (2016) Elvijs & Sandija Bukāne - Laiks paliks (2016) Elvis Blue - Lighthouse (2014) Elvis Blue - Rede Om Te Glo (2014) Ella Eyre - Together (2016) Elle - Tare (2016) Ellie Goulding - Burn (2016) Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do (2016) Ellie Goulding - On My Mind (2016) Elvis se Seun - Wil Jy in My Arms Lê Vanaand (2016) Elvis se Seun ft. Irene-Louise Van Wyk - Jy Speel 'n Game Met (2016) Em - Taking Back My Heart (2015) Emma Marrone - Non e l'inferno (2016) Emeli Sandé - My Kind of Love (2014) Emeline Michel - Mon Rêve (2015) Emeline Michel - Zikap (2015) Emerentia - Silver Bullet (2015) Emis Killa - Vampiri (2016) Emi Maria - I Love You (2015) Emi Maria - Youre My Everything (2015) Emila - Phoenix (2015) Emilie Esther - Undiscovered (2016) Emilie Esther - Hey Love (2016) Emilie Moldow - Vi Finder Hjem (2014) Emin - Baby Get Higher (2014) Emin - Never Enough (2014) Emin - Амор (2014) Emin - Начистоту (2015) Emin & Charly Williams - Woman (2015) Emin & LOBODA - Смотришь в Небо (2015) Emin - Забыть тебя (2016) Emin - Boomerang (2016) Emin и Ани Лорак - Зови меня (2016) Emina Jahovic - I Da Mogu (2014) Emina Jahovic - Opet Si Sa Njom (2014) Eminem ft. Rihanna - The Monster (2015) Emmy Gee ft. AB Crazy & Dj Dimplez - RANDS and NAIRAS (2016) Emma - Hook Back Up (2016) Emma Birdsall - Lovers & Friends (2015) Emma Marone - Calore (2014) Emmaly Brown - Stay or go (2015) Emmelie de Forest - Hunter & Prey (2014) Emmelie de Forest - Rainmaker (2014) Emmelie de Forest - Drunk Tonight (2015) Emmelie de Forest - Hopes & Fears (2015) Emmy - Tsiatsan Qez Gta (2015) Emmy the Great & Tim Wheeler - Zombie Christmas (2014) Empire Of The Sun - Alive (2014) Empire Of The Sun - DNA (2015) ‪Empty Yard Experiment - GHHR‬ (2014) Enej - Symetryczno-liryczna (2015) Enrique Iglesias - El Perdon (2015) Enrique Iglesias - Noche Y De Dia (2015) Enrico Nigiotti - Qualcosa da decidere (2016) Epica – Storm The Sorrow (2016) Era Istrefi - Bonbon (2016) Era Istrefi - Njo si ti (2016) Erakah Feat. Jr - Day And Night (2014) Erfan feat. Sogand Yadete - Yadete (2015) Eric Saade - Coming Home (2014) Eric Wainaina - Daima Mimi Mkenya (2014) Ericka Jane - Favorite Lie (2016) Erlend Bratland - Silent Sister (2015) Erlend Bratland - Thunderstruck (2015) Eros Ramazzotti ft. Nicole Scherzinger - Fino all'estasi (2016) Eros Ramazzotti - Un Angelo Disteso (2014) Esmee Denters - If I Could I Would (2015) Esteman ft. Carla Morrison - Adelante (2016) Esther Applunius - Sipi-Sipi (2014) Estrada - Piece of Me (2014) Eva Simons feat. Sidney Samson – Bludfire (2016) Evaluna Montaner - Si Existe (2016) Evaluna Montaner - Wings (2016) Eve ft. Gabe Saporta - Make It Out Of This Town (2015) Eves The Behavior - Elecricial (2016) Ewelina Lisowska - We mgle (2015) Evelina ft. Mikael Gabriel - Honey (2016) EXO-K - Overdose (2015) Extacy - You Win (2015) EXILE TRIBE ft. Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike - HIGHER GROUND (2016) EZIEL - U (2016) E-girls - DANCE WITH ME NOW (2016) F F(x) - Electric shock (2015) Faada Freddy - We Sing in Time (2015) Fabiani - Esto Es Amor (2014) Fabiani - No Finjas Amor (2014) Fabiënne Bergmans - Hou Me Vast ft. Brahim Fouradi (2016) Faraz Anwar - Tension (2016) Fabienne Louves - Held Vo Millione (2016) Fahrenhaidt - Frozen Silence (2015) FAKY - Candy (2016) Fakuta - Tormenta Solar (2017) Falak - Ijazat (2014) Fall Out Boy - Immortals (2015) Fantine ft. Wyclef Jean, El Cata - What A Day (2016) Fantom Dundeal - Addicted To Soca (2015) Fanny Lu - El Parfume (2016) Fanny Lu Ft Joey Montana – Mujeres (2015) Far East Movement ft. Cover Drive - Turn Up The Love (2015) Farhod va Shirin - Men senga (2015) Farid Mammadov - Adima Layiq (2015) Farisha Ishak - Tonight (2015) Fármacos - Lo que hacemos sin mirar (2016) Fármacos - Despegarte de mí (2016) Farruko ft. Shaggy, Nicky Jam - Sunset (2016) Fatin - Sadar di batas sabar (2016) Fatin - Away (2016) Fatin, Ayu TingTing, Petra Sihombing, Angel Pieters, Citra Scholastika, Bagas Difa, Chelsea - Indonesia jaya (2016) Fatiniza - Can Someone? (2014) Fatiniza - Out of Control (2014) Fatiniza - Aqui Voy (2015) Fatiniza - Sailor (2015) Fatiniza - Confusion Acustico (2015) Fatiniza - Yo Quiero Ser (2015) Fatoumata Diawara - Kanou (2015) Fausto Mino - Mi mujer (2015) Faycal Ngeruka - Like Her faycal (2015) Faydee - Can't Let Go (2014) Faydee - Far Away (2015) Faydee - Sun Don't Shine (2016) Faye Fang Kaew - เลิกกันนะ (2014) FEDER feat. Emmi - Blind (2016) Feldberg - Dreamin' (2014) Felipe Santos - Vete (2016) Felipe Santos Feat. Cali Y El Dandee - Olvidarte (2015) Félix Cumbé - Tu no ta pa mi (2015) FEMM - The Real Thing (2016) Ferlyn G - Luv Talk (2016) Fernando e Sorocaba - Preto (2016) Fernando Milagros ft. Ruben Albarran - Puzzle (2016) Felicia Dunaf - You and Me (2016) Fetsum - Waitin' For You (2016) Finding Kate (Kate Pavli) - Forever (2017) Finding Kate (Kate Pavli) - Inside Out (2017) Finn Martin - Change (2014) Fito Blanko – Pegadito Suavecito (2015) Fito Blanko – Vamo Alla (2015) Fito Blanko Ft El Cata & Fuego – VIP (2015) Fifth Harmony ft. Ty Dolla $ign - Work from Home (2016) FIVER feat. Monika Lewczuk - Wild (2016) Flaka Krelani - S’je për mu (2016) Flint J - Isqh (2016) Flex – No Puedo Dejar De Amarte (2015) Flex Ft. Farruko – Alegras Mi Vida (2015) Flex – Por tu Amor (2015) FLETCHER - War Paint (2016) Flip Grater - Careful (2015) Flip Grater - The Quit (2014) Flo Rida & Sia - Wild Ones (2014) Florence + The Machine - Queen Of Peace (2016) Florrie - Shot You Down (2016) Flower ft. Little Mix - Dreamin' Together (2016) Flume & Kai - Never Be Like You (2016) Fonseca - Ay Amor (2014) Fonseca - Desde Que No Estás (2014) Fonseca - Eres Mi Sueño (2014) Fonseca - Tu Amor Ya Sabe (2015) Foxes - Amazing (2016) Francesca Michielin - L'amore esiste (2016) Francesca Michielin - Sola (2016) Francisca Valenzuela - Catedral (2017) Francisca Valenzuela - Quiero Verte Más (2014) Francisca Valenzuela - Prenderemos Fuego Al Cielo (2016) Francisca Valenzuela - Armadura (2016) Frankie J - My Hero Love (2014) Frankie Tedesco - Rain on My Shoulder (2014) Frankmusik - I Remember (2016) Franko - Coller La Petite (2016) Freaky Fortune - Our Destiny (2014) Frederikke Vedel - Jeg har hele tiden vidst det (2014) Freeklane - Dzair ya 3asssima (2016) Freeklane - El madani (2015) Freemasons feat Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Heartbreak (2014) Freestyle - Autok Mbegue (2015) French Montana - Ain't Worry About Nothin (2016) French Montana ft. Chris Brown, Migos - Moses (2016) Fresh - Fung Jai (2016) Frida Gold - Liebe ist meine Rebellion (2015) FT Island - Hello Hello (2014) G G-Dragon (2015) G-Eazy x Bebe Rexha - Me, Myself & I (2016) G-Eazy & Grace - Don't Let Me Go (2016) G.E.M. - Therefore (2016) G.R.L - Vacation (2015) G.R.L. - Lighthouse (2016) Gabel - Anyen pa etenel (2015) Gabriel Coronel - Desnudo (2014) Gabriela Francesca - Ghost On Your Back (2016) Gandul Matei - Generatia in Blugi (2016) Gabriel Coronel - Yo Te Ame (2016) Gabriel Gava - Teatro (2016) Gabriel Valim - Piradinha (2016) Gabriella Cilmi - Symmetry (2014) Galisteo - I Believe In You (2015) Gama - Gritu D`Amor (2015) Gama - Kenti Kenti (2015) Gamaliel, Audrey & Cantika - Bahagia (2016) Gaute Ormåsen feat. Alexander Rybak (2016) Gavin James - Bitter Pill (2016) GEISHA - Sementara sendiri (2016) Gelongal - Nterro (2015) Genii - Hu Tun Jao Di (2016) Gentleman - You Remember (2015) Georgi Kay - In My Mind (2014) Gepe - Bomba Chaya (2014) Gepe - TKM (2016) Gepe - Bacán tu Casa (2016) Gerard - Höhe fallen (2017) Getter Jaani - NYC Taxi (2016) Gevorg Martirosyan - Halala (2016) Gevorg Martirosyan - Harsanigi ore (2016) Garou et Charlotte Cardin - Du vent, des mots (2015) Gianmarco - Si me tenias (2014) Gianna Nannini - Indimenticabile (2016) Gianna Nannini - Inno (2016) Gia - Only A Girl (2016) Gia - World (2016) Giada - Un Uomo Migliore (2016) Gilyto Mr. Entertainer ft. Gabriela - Segredu Sabi Di Sâbe (2015) Gin Wigmore - New Rush (2015) Ginny Blackmore - Bones (2015) Ginny Blackmore - Love Me Anyway (2015) Ginny Blackmore, Stan Walker - Holding You (2015) Giorgia feat. Alicia Keys - I Will Pray (2014) Giorgia - Non Mi Ami (2016) Giorgos Papadopoulos - Gia Sena (2017) Giorgos Papadopoulos - Meta (2014) Giorgos Papadopoulos - Na Na Na (2017) Giorgos Papadopoulos - Oloi Mou Lene (2017) Giorgos Papadopoulos - Ola sto kokkino (2014) Girls' Generation - The Boys (2015) Gisela - Sugarwood (2015) Giuliano Palma - Così Lontano (2014) Giusy Ferreri - Volevo te (2016) Giusy Ferreri - Come un'ora fa (2016) Giulietta - VooDoo (2014) GLAM - I Like That (2015) Glasperlenspiel - Nie Vergessen (2015) Glen Hansard - Love Don't Leave Me Waiting (2014) Glennis Grace - Ondanks Alles (2015) Gloria Trevi - No Querías Lastimarme (2014) Gnash ft. Olivia - I Hate U I Love You (2016) Gosia Andrzejewicz - Klucz (2015) Grachi - Magia (2014) Grimes - Go (2015) Grete Paia - Stories untold (2016) Grete Paia - Päästke noored hinged (2016) Green Room & Dato Lomidze - Lost (2016) Gromee feat. Wurld - Follow You (2016) Gromee ft. Wurld - Who Do You Love (2016) Gromee ft. Wrethov - Live Forever (2015) Groove Coverage feat. Rameez - Think about the way (2015) Grzegorz Hyzy & TABB - Wstaje (2015) Grupo Treo ft. Elijah King - Te Gusta (2016) Gugabriel - Salvation (2015) Guena Lg feat. Bryan Rice - Stay Awake (2016) Gunesh - And morning will come (2014) Guru - Nanare (2014) Gulben Ergen ft. Oguzhan Koc - Askla Ayni Degil (2016) Gülben Ergen - Kusura bakma (2016) Gusttavo Lima - Fui Fiel (2014) Guy Sebastian - Come Home with Me (2015) Guy Sebastian - Get Along (2014) Guy Sebastian - Black & Blue (2016) Gwen Stefani - Baby Don't Lie (2015) Gyptian ft. KES the Band - Wet Fete (2015) Gyptian - Non Stop (2015) H Hadise - Ask Kac Beden Giyer (2014) Hadise - Mesajımı almıştır o (2014) Hadise - Superman (2014) Haddaway - You Gave Me Love (2014) Haddaway Feat. Mad Stuntman - Up & Up (2015) Hafdis Huld - Action Man (2014) Haifa wehbe - Breathing You In (2015) Haik Solar & Arni Rock feat. Sone Silver - Didn't I (2015) Hailee Steinfeld - Love Myself (2016) Hal Linton - The Same Time (2014) Hal Linton ft. Shontelle - Critical Condition (2015) Halestorm - I Miss The Misery (2015) Halsey - Ghost (2016) Hà My - Tình Cho Muộn Phiền (2016) Haloo Helsinki - Beibe (2016) Hamaki - Nefsi Aba’a Ganbo (2016) Hamdan Al Abri - Falling (2014) Hampenberg feat. Jesper Nohrstedt - Glorious (2015) Han Geng & Elva Hsiao - Best Listener (2016) Hande Yener - Gorevimiz Ask (2014) Hanna Pakarinen - Olipa Kerran Elämä (2016) Hany Kauam - Sin Tu Amor No Valgo Nada (2014) Happiness - Sexy Young Beautiful (2016) Hardwell feat. Chris Jones – Young Again (2016) Hari Mata Hari - Da ti ko covek oprostim (2015) Hari Mata Hari - Stara ljubavi (2015) Haris – Gold (2016) Harlee feat. Akon - Dream Warriors (2014) (2015) Harotnica - Wind (2016) Harmonik - Mwen bouke (2015) Harout Pamboukjian ft. SIRUSHO - Tariner (2015) Harout Balyan feat Klara Elias - Havatum em/I will never leave you (2016) Harrison Craig - Unconditional (2014) Hasmik Karapetyan & DerHova - Anhnar@ (2015) Hass'N - Delali (2014) Hass'N - Wech Hada (2014) Hatim Ammor - Raha Bayna (2014) Havana Brown - BaBing (2015) Havana Brown - Spread A Little Love (2014) Havana Brown - Whatever We Want (2014) Havana Brown - You'll be Mine (2016) Havana Brown - Battle Cry (2016) Hayko - Yes ges siraharvel em (2016) Hayko Cepkin - Kiskanclik (2014) HAULA - Darkest Hour (2017) Hayla & Patry White - Hay pero no te toca (2014) Heather Headley - Only One In The World (2014) Heather Headley & Chris Mann - Because You Need Me (2014) Hedley - Crazy For You (2015) Heincz Gábor – Learning To Let Go (2015) Helena Paparizou - Survivor (2014) Helena Paparizou - Misi Kardia (2016) Helene Fischer - Atemlos durch die Nacht (2015) Hello Baby ft. Ommy Dimpoz - Avril (2015) Helly Luv - Revolution (2015) Helly Luv - Risk It All (2015) Henrique e Diego - 5 horas da manhã (2016) Henry Mendez - Henry Mendez (2016) Henry Mendez - Tan Bonita (2016) Hiba Tawaji - Khalas (2015) Hien – No More (2015) Hien - The Way I Do (2015) Hien feat. Fehér Balázs - Love Again (2016) Hilary Duff - All About You (2015) Hilda & Thea Leora - Best Friend's Boyfriend (2015) Hilltop Hoods - Cosby Sweater (2015) HIM - Into The Night (2016) Hindi Zahra - Silence (2016) Hindi Zahra - Any Story (2016) Hilary Duff - Sparks (2016) HISHIGDALAI - HAIRAN (2015) Hishigdalai - Navch (2015) Hit-5 - Shine on me (2016) HIVI - Sama sama tahu (2016) Hoàng Yến - Trouble (2016) Hoàng Thùy Linh - Crazy (2016) Hồ Ngọc Hà ft. Noo Phước Thịnh - Em Đi Tìm Anh (2016) HomeTown - Cry For Help (2016) HomeTown - Where I Belong (2016) Honey - Don't Love Me (2016) HONEYBEAST - Egyedül (2016) HoneyMoon - Durlaliin Sezon (2015) Honorata Skarbek Honey - Nie Powiem Jak (2015) Honorata Skarbek - Naga (2016) Hor Hazreti Hamza - Tebe svjedocim (2015) Horányi Juli - Electrical (2016) HORVÁTH TAMÁS & RAUL - VÉGÁLLOMÁS (2016) Hovig - Stone in a river (2017) Hozier - Someone New (2016) Hozier - Work Song (2016) Hjaltalín - I Feel You (2016) Hudson Taylor - Chasing Rubies (2016) Huma Qureshi - Dedh Ishqiya (2014) Hunny Madu - Luxe Life (2014) Hugo e Tiago - Se cuida (2016) Hurts - Nothing Will Be Bigger Than Us (2016) Hurts - Rolling Stone (2016) Hurts - Some Kind of Heaven (2016) Hussein Al Jasmi - Habibi Barcilona (2014) Hussain Al Jassmi - Boushret Kheir (2015) Hussein Machozi - Harusi (2015) Hương Tràm - I'm Still Loving You (2016) Hyde ft Adiouza - Frenemy (2015) Hyde ft Adiouza - MBE (2015) HYGS - Om Mani Padme Hum (2015) HyunA - RED (2015) I IAM - Notre Dame Veille (2016) IAM - CQFD (2016) Ida - Maybe I Like It (2015) Ida - I Can Be (2016) Ida LaFontaine - Go Again (2016) Icona Pop ft. Charli XCX - I Love It (2014) Iggy Azalea - Fancy (2014) Iggy Azalea ft. Jennifer Hudson - Trouble (2015) Iggy Azalea feat. T.I. - Change Your Life (2014) Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora - Black Widow (2016) Iggy Azalea - Team (2016) Iggy Azalea - Work (2016) Igor Garnier feat. Minja - Ako Te Sretnem (2015) İlqare Kazimova - Yene yene (2016) Ilhama - Out Of Reach (2014) Ilona - Tu Mal me Hizo Bien (2014) Ilmārs Šterns - Kāpu kalnā (2016) Ilze Šķestere - Tik auksti (2015) Ilse DeLange - Blue bittersweet (2015) Imagine Dragons - Demons (2015) Imagine Dragons - I Bet My Life (2016) Imagine Dragons - Radioactive (2015) Iman - Fi Hayati (2015) Immanuel Casto - Deepthroat Revolution (2016) Imogen Brough - Heart (2014) Imran Ft. Zhilik - Beshamal (2015) Imran Khan - Satisfya (2014) Imran Khan and Kareena Kapoor - Chingam Chabake (2014) IN VIVO ft. Boyant - Moje Leto (2014) Indah Nevertari - Come N love me (2016) Indi - Sevgi (2015) Indila - Derniere danse (2015) Indila - S.O.S (2015) Inese Ērmane - Es nebaidos (2016) Inga & Anush - Hay Hay (2014) Inga & Anush Arshakyan - Aprelu April (2015) Indah Dewi Pertiwi - Teman Terindah (2014) Inna feat. Yandel - In Your Eyes (2014) INNA ft. Carla's Dreams - P.O.H.U.I (2016) Innoss'B - Together as one (2015) Intars Logins & Vlada Ivanovska - Sveiciens Latvijai (2016) Intelligency - Stay With Love (2016) Intelligency - DoLoven (2016) IOWA - Ищу мужа (2016) Iowa - Мама, когда я рядом с ним (2014) Iowa - Улыбайся (2014) Iowa – Бьёт бит (2016) Irma - Letter to the lord (2015) Irene Ntale & Sheebah - Otubatisa (2017) Irma - Love Me Boy (2015) Irma - Hear Me Out (2015) Irma - Save Me (2015) Irma Agiashvili - No Fear (2016) Irresistible feat Carlprit - Elevator (2015) Isa - What are we (2015) Isa - I Will Wait (2016) Isabella Castillo - Esta Canción (2014) Isyana Sarasvati - Tetap dalam jiwa (2016) Isyana Sarasvati ft. Rayi Putra - Kau adalah (2016) ItaloBrothers Feat. Carlprit - Boom (2015) Itz Tiffany ft. Dammy Krane - Give Them (2016) Iva Ćurić - Šećer (2016) Iveta Mukuchyan - Target (2015) Ivete Sangalo - Essa Distância (2014) Ivi Adamou - A*G*A*P*I (2014) Ivi Adamou - Avra (2014) Ivi Adamou - Call The Police (2014) Ivi Adamou - Kano Mia Efhi (2014) Ivi Adamou - Ponane Oi Agapes (2014) Ivi Adamou - Sose Me (2014) Ivi Adamou - Time To Love (2014) Ivi Adamou - To Mistiko Mou Na Vris (2014) Ivi Adamou - Voltes St Asteria (2014) Ivi Adamou - You Don't Belong Here (2014) Ivi Adamou feat. TU - Madness (2014) Ivo Grīsniņš-Grīslis - Ne še, ne te (2015) Ivri Lider - Yeladot ve-ha-ir ha-gdola (2016) Ivy Quainoo - You Got Me (2014) (2015) Izak Davel - Waar (2014) Izzby Diamon - Polemyk (2016) J J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE - Feel So Alive (2016) J.Balvin - Ay Vamos (2016) J.Balvin - Yo Te Lo Dije (2014) J. Martins ft. Dj Arafat - Touchin Body (2016) J'odie - Right Now (2016) Jaël - In Love Again (2016) Jaël - Shuffle the Cards (2016) Jabberwocky ft. Owlle - Ignition (2015) Jacek Mezo Mejer & Hania Stach - Na Nowo (2015) Jackalopz - Beautiful (2016) Jackalopz - It Ain't Over (2016) Jacquie Lee - Tears Fall (2016) Jack Rowan Feat. Sam Gray - Invincible (2014) Jackie Thomas - It's Worth It (2014) Jackie Thomas - Until the Last Goodbye (2015) Jackson Kalimba - My Cherie (2015) Jacquie Lee - Broken Ones (2015) Jai Waetford - Living Not Dreaming (2016) Jaguar Kipepeo - Main Switch (2014) Jah Cure - World Cry (2014) Jah Cure - Life We Live (2016) JAHBOY - Dance (2015) JAHBOY - Gimme Gimme (2015) JAHBOY - Let Me Hold Ya (2015) Jamal - Peron (2015) Jamala - Шлях Додому (2016) James Arthur - Recovery (2014) James Reid & Nadine Lustre - No Erase (2015) Jamie McDell - Dumb (2015) Jana - Bint Gdida (2015) Jane Bordeaux - Ma'agalim (2016) Janet Devlin - Wonderful (2014) Janet Leon - Hollow (2014) Janne Saar - Good Things (2016) Janna - Sä Et Ole Hullu (2016) Jannika B - Seuraavaan Elämään (2016) James Blunt - When I Find Love Again (2016) Jarryd James - Do You Remember (2015) Jasmine - No More (2014) Jason Singh - Speakers (2014) Javiera Mena - Sufrir (2014) Javiera Mena - La Joya (2016) Javiera Mena - Sincronía, Pegaso (2016) Jayko El Prototipo Ft. Chalo Panama – Shot (2015) Jay Chou (周杰伦) - 霍元甲 (2014) Jay Polly - Ku musenyi (2015) Jay Sean ft.Chino y Nacho - Bebe Bonita (2014) Jayne Denham & Shannon Noll - Beyond These City Lights (2014) Jayso and Sarkodie - Pizza and Burger (2014) JayR - Parachute (2015) Jaqee - Dance (2017) Jean Paul Strauss - Ella Es (2014) Jeannie Hsei - Sister (2016) Jeeno - Dutty Rock (2015) Jeeno feat. Bob Witchie - Get Low (2015) Jelena Rozga - OKUS MENTOLA (2016) Jelena Rozga - Tsunami (2016) Jem - Zoom (2014) Jennifer Lopez - Fell The Light (2015) Jennifer Lopez ft. French Montana - I Luh Ya Papi (2016) Jenny Berggren - Let Your Heart Be Mine (2014) Jenny May - La Bamba (2015) Jenny May - Dzīres (2016) Jesper Jenset - Superhero (2016) Jess Glynne - Don't Be So Hard On Yourself (2016) Jess Glynne - Hold My Hand (2016) Jessy Matador - Zuluminati (2017) Jessica Mauboy - Beautiful (2014) Jessica Mauboy - Never Be the Same (2014) Jessica Mauboy - To The End Of The Earth (2014) Jessica Mauboy - Ain't Love (2016) Jessie J - Domino (2014) Jessie J - Flashlight (2016) Jessie J & Ariana Grande and Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang (2015) Jessy Matador - Bombastic (2014) Jessy Matador - Mini Kawoule (2014) Jessie Ware - Say You Love Me (2016) Jhene Aiko - B's & H's (2016) Jidax & Enzo Darren feat. Chester Rushing - Paint The World (2016) Jireh Lim - Magkabilang Mundo (2014) Jim Bakkum - Klein (2016) JJ Lin Jun Jie - Afraid (2014) JJ Lin Jun Jie - We Together (2014) Joan Franka - Nigel (2015) Joanna - Ma Liberté (2015) Jochen Miller - Slow down (2016) Jochen Miller feat. Hansen Tomas - A Million Pieces (2016) Jodi Clarke - Baby I Do (2016) Jodi Clarke - Butterfly (2016) Jody - Tenderness (2015) João Bosco e Vinícius - Sorte e ter você (2016) João Lucas e Marcelo - Frases de fogo (2016) João Neto e Frederico Ele não vai mudar (2016) Joe Mansour Ft. Wally B. Seck - Mouiller le Maillot (2015) Joey Montana – La Melodía (2015) Joey Montana – Único (2015) Joey Montana feat. Juan Magan – Love & Party (2015) Joel Adams - Please Don't Go (2016) John Martin - Anywhere For You (2014) Johnny Ruffo - Take It Home (2015) Jokema - O'Man (2015) Jolin Tsai - I love, I embrace (2016) Jolin Tsai - Play (2016) Jon Akanishi - Hey What's Up? (2014) Jon Secada - I'm Never Too Far Away (2014) Jon Nørgaard - Sidste Sang (2015) Jonah - Reveille-toi (2015) Jonah - Pas Le Droit à L'Erreur (2016) Jonah ft. Disiz - Tous les deux (2016) Jonalyn Viray - Help Me Get Over (2014) Jonathan Luna - Pienso En Ti (2015) Joni – Waterfall (2015) Joseph Attieh - Hobb W Mkattar (2015) Joseph Attieh - Rayhin Ala Betna (2015) Josephine - Esu ki Ego (2016) Josef Salvat - Paradise (2016) Josef Salvat - Open Season (2016) Josh James - Game Over (2016) Jovana Nikolic - Moli Moli (2014) Jordan Fisher - All About Us (2016) JPerry - Dekole (2015) Juan Fernando Velasco - Hoy que no estas (2015) Juan Miguel Feat. Victor Drija - QUIEN TE ACELERA EL CORAZON (2016) Juanes - Mil Pedazos (2014) Juanes ft. Cláudia Leitte - La Luz (2014) Juanita du Plessis - As Vandag My Laaste Dag Is (2016) Juanita du Plessis - Lief Vir Jou (2016) Juanita du Plessis - Hambamba (2016) Juanita du Plessis - Wit Vlag (2014) Junho ft. Vanness Wu - Invicibility (2016) Julia Deans - A new dialog (2014) Julian Jordan - Angels x Demons (2016) Julian Le Play - Hand In Hand (2017) Julie Bjerre - Zero (2015) Julie Bergan - All Hours (2016) Julie Berthelsen - Butterfly (2015) Julien Comblat - Bien évidemment (2015) JUPITER JONES - RENNEN+STOLPERN (2015) Justice Crew - Que Sera (2015) Justice Crew - Rise & Fall (2015) Justice Crew - Everybody (2016) Justin Timberlake - Can't Stop The Feeling (2016) Justin Bieber - All That Matters (2014) Justin Bieber ft. Chance The Rapper - Confident (2014) Justin Wellington Feat. Jokema - Long Way Back (To Your Heart) (2015) Justin Wellington - Island Girls (2015) Juulia - Vakavaa (2016) K K-OTIC- เผื่อวันพรุ่งนี้ (2014) K3l - Mine (2014) K3l - Walk Away (2014) Kaise Mujhe Tum - Ghajini (2014) Kalado - Bring Life (2016) Kalafina - Red moon (2014) Kaliyaa - Жүрегім сен деп соғады (2014) Kaliyaa - Осылай (2014) Kallay Saunders Andras - Juliet (2015) Kalux - Netira (2016) Kamikaze feat.Baitoey RSiam - รักต้องเปิด (2014) Kanye West - Black Skinhead (2014) Kanye West - Blood On The Leaves (2014) Kanaku y El Tigre - Quema Quema Quema (2017) Kareena Kapoor - Dil Mera Muft Ka (2014) Karim Kamel, Dani Dimitrovska and Si Lemhaf - Hekayat Fi Blad (2016) Karim Mohsen - Helwa El Hayah Ma'ah (2016) Karl Wolf - Go Your On Way (2015) Karlien Van Jaarsveld - Hande (2015) Karol Sakar & Lea Makhoul - The Rose (2015) Kasmir - Amen (2016) Kat Dahlia - I Think I'm In Love (2015) Katarina Kaif - Dhunki (2014) Katarina Knechtova - Isabel (2014) Katastrofe - Maria (2015) Katastrofe feat. Александр Рыбак - Typisk Norsk (2016) Kate Hall - I'm Not Alone (2014) Katerina Lioliou - Itan Ligo (2015) Katie Melua - The Love I`m Frightened Of (2016) Kato & Safri Duo ft. Bjørnskov Dimitto (Let Go) (2016) Kato feat. Electric Lady Lab - Alive (2015) Kato ft. Shontelle - I'm In Love (2015) Katrīna Bindere - Kā vēji skrien (2016) Kat Graham - Power (2016) Katy B - 5 AM (2014) Katy Rain - Iarta-ma (2016) Katy Perry - Roar (2015) Katy Perry - Unconditionally (2015) Katy Perry - This Is How We Do (2016) Katy Perry - Wide Awake (2016) Karise Eden - Dynamite (2016) Karlijn - Victorious (2016) Kazz - Sweet Gal (2015) Kazaky - The sun (2016) Kælan Mikla - Glimmer & aska (2016) Kajak - Gold Crowned Eagle (2016) Keith Harkin - Nothing But You & I (2014) Keith Urban - Cop Car (2015) Kelly Clarkson - Heartbeat Song (2015) Kelly Clarkson - Invincible (2016) Kelly Poon - Lover (2015) Kelly Key - Controle (2016) Kenji Wu (吳克群) - 如果不能好好愛 (2014) Kensington - Riddles (2016) Kensington – Streets (2016) Kenza Farah - YaTaYo (2014) Kenza Farah ft. Lucenzo - Obsession (2014) Kenza Farah - Lucky (2016) Kery James feat. Corneille - A l’Horizon (2015) KETCHUP - SHOW ME YUH ROZAY (2016) Kes The Band - Endless Summer (2015) Kes The Band - Wottles (2014) Kesha - Blow (2015) Kendji Girac - Andalouse (2015) Kendji Girac - Cool (2015) Kenza Farah - Il est (2015) Kenza Farah - Quelque Part (2015) Kenza Farah ft. Jul - Problemes (2015) Keren Peles - Rak Elohim ishpot oti (2016) Keywest - Messages From God (2016) Khaled - C'est La Vie (2014) Khaled ft. Pitbull - Hiya Hiya (2014) Kian Egan - I'll Be (2016) Kitten - Church (2016) Kiesza - Cannonball (2015) Kiesza - Sound Of A Woman (2015) Kim Cesarion - I Love This Life (2015) Kim Lian - Break the ice (2015) Kimbo ft. Stella Labelle - Zengele (2016) Kimbra - Cameo Lover (2014) Kimbra - Miracle (2015) King James - Birandenga (2014) King James - Yaciye ibintu (2014, 2015) KINGS & Michael Tsaousopoulos - More Than Ever (2015) Kiwi - Babaraba (2015) Kiwi - Sarnaas zuugdsen ohin (2015) Kleyah - Don't Slay Me (2017) Kleyah - African Drum (2017) Klangkarrusel & Wild Heard - Sonnentanz (2015) Klingande feat. Broken Back - RIVA (2016) Knovell Capote x Willy Angelo - Music My Life (2015) Knox - Candy (2014) Knox - Sa rui Dede (2014) Knut Kippersund Nesdal - Taste Of You (2016) Koda Kumi - Dreaming Now! (2014) Kodaline - Honest (2016) Kompass Nord - Revolution (2016) Komminuet - Domenica (2016) Konstantinos Argiros - Na tis peis (2014) Kostas Martakis ft Desislava - Agapi mou (2014) Kotak - Terbang (2014) Koreo ft Lipi - Drink Up (2015) Mr.MIN - เพื่อนไม่รัก (2014) Krewella - Enjoy the Ride (2015) Krewella - Live For the Night (2015) Krewella - Alive (2016) Krisdayanti - Ratu cinta (2016) Krista Siegfrids - Can You See Me (2016) Krista Siegfrids - On & Off (2016) Krist Van D feat. Niles Mason - Vacancy (2016) Kristin Amparo ft. Albin - Din Soldat (2016) Kristin Amparo ft. John De Sohn - Dance Our Tears Away (2016) Kristina Bach - Das geht noch immer unter die Haut (2015) Kristina Maria - Move Like A Soldier (2016) Kristína Peláková - Life is a Game (2014) Kristína Peláková - Viem lebo viem (2014) Kristina Korvin feat. Pyep - Amnesia (2015) Krystallia - Petalouda Stin Athina (2015) Kurt Darren - Kom Bietjie Hier (2014) Kurt Darren - Stoomtrein (2014) Kwabena Kwabena ft. Samini - Adult Music (2014) Kwabs - Walk (2016) Kyary pamyu pamyu - Mondai Girl (2016) Kylie Minogue - Sexercize (2014) KYO - L'équilibre (2015) Kygo feat. Ella Henderson - Here for You (2016) Kygo feat. Conrad Sewell - Firestone (2016) Kylie Minoque - Into The Blue (2016) L L.A. - California (2014) L-NARA - Ha Ha (2015) La Brass Banda - Nackert (2014) La Dama - Estrella fugaz (2014) La Fouine feat. Zaho - Ma Meilleure (2015) La Oreja de Van Gogh - El primer dia del resto de mi vida (2014) La Oreja de Van Gogh - Rosas (2014) La legende du Roi Arthur - Mon Combat (2016) La Sociedad - El Final (2017) Lacuna Coil - Fire (2016) Ladi6 - Like Water (2014) Lady Gaga - Gypsy (2015) Lady Gaga - Til It Happens To You (2016) Lady Mouthphy - Its My Life (2016) Laila Samuels - Afterglow (2016) Laima Dimanta - Skan (2015) Laleh - Boom (2015) Laleh - Colors (2014) Laleh - Elephant (2015) Laleh - Some Die Young (2014) Laleh - Speaking Of Truth (2015) Laleh - Stars Align (2015) Laleh - En Stund På Jorden (2016) Laleh - Bara få va mig själv (2016) Laleh - Vårens Första Dag (2016) Lali Esposito - A Bailar (2014) Lali Esposito - Asesina (2014) Lamboginny & Mr Clayy ft. Chidinma - I Am A Winner (2016) Lana Jurčević & Luka Nižetić - OD NAJGORIH NAJBOLJI (2016) Lana Del Rey - High By The Beach (2016) Lana Del Rey - Money Power Glory (2016) Lanberry - Podpalimy Swiat (2016) Lara Fabian - Danse (2015) Lara Scandar - Falling Out Of Love (2015) Lara Scandar - See The Beauty (2015) Lara Scandar - Taalou Ghannou Maaya (2015) Lara Scandar - Lovebirds (2016) Lasso - No Pares de Bailar (2014) Lasso - De Tú a Tú (2016) Lata Mangeshkar and Udit Narayan Jha - Hum Ko Humi Se Chura Lo (2014) Latifa - Baha Baha (2015) Latino Kreyol feat. Kenza Farah, Soldat Jahman & Luis Guisao - Dale (2015) Laura Chinelli - La música en mi (2015) Laura Esquivel - Estarè Contigo (2014) Laura - Supersonic (2016) Laura Jansen – Golden (2016) Laura Jansen - Queen Of Elba (2016) Laura Korpa - Stop the moment (2016) Laura Pausini - Dove resto solo io (2014) Laura Pausini - Se non te (2016) Laura Pausini - Simili (2016) Laura Marano - Boombox (2016) Laurentiu Duta ft. Andreea Banica - Shining Heart (2014) Lauris Reiniks - Stāsti man (2015) Lawson - Roads (2016) Lawson - We Are Kings (2016) LAYANA - Kamac-Kamac (2015) Lazzaro ft. Iveta - Freak (2015) Lazzaro feat. Iveta Mukuchyan - Summer Rain (2015) Lazzaro vs Aidin Davoudi feat. Alin Goyan - Groong (2015) LCNVL feat. Lakota Silva - Closer (2015) Le Konopa - Fo'n pale (2015) Lea Michele - Cannoball (2015) Lea Michele - On My Way (2016) Lee Hutton - Hollywood Girl (2014) Leiva - Miedo (2014) Leila Kayondo - Amazing (2017) Leftside - What You Need (2016) LemON - Scarlett (2015) Lena - Neon (2015) Lena - Traffic Lights (2015) Lenna - Supernoova (2016) Lena Mayer - At All (2014) Lena Mayer - Maybe (2014) Lenka - Blue Skies (2015) LEO NG - PohPoh (2016) Leslie Shaw - Una Vez Más (2014) Leslie Shaw ft. Vanessa Terkes - Ven (2014) Letters for Jonah - Erster Gedanke (2016) Letife Soyuoz - Hedef (2015) Lex Nulla - Immortal (2016) Lexi Strate - Diamond Eyes (2016) Leydy Bonilla - Espiritu Llenanos (2016) Lhagva ft. Munguunuu - Itgeh yostoi (2015) Li Dinê – Take Me Home ft. Dashni Morad (2016) Li Xingliang & Yu Lin Zong (李行亮 & 雨宗林) - 願得一人心 (2014) Lidija Bačić - Adio (2016) Lidia Isac & David Westerhout - Citizens of the World (2016) Lianie May & Jay - Lank Lewe Die Liefde (2015) Liber & Natalia Szroeder - Teraz Ty (2015) Lidia Kopania - Hold My Breath And Wait (2015) Liene Candy - Party ain`t over (2015) Lil G & Riderman - Nyegera Nseke (2014) Lilit Hovhannisyan - Te Axjik Lineir (2015) Lilit Hovhannisyan - Requiem (2016) Lilit Hovhannisyan - Too too too (2016) Lilu - Gna Gnae (2014) Lilja Bloom - More and More (2016) Ligabue - Tu sei lei (2014) Lina Button - Misty Mind (2016) Lin Di (林笛) - 慕拉沙贝大战 (2014) Linda Kiraly – Runaway (2015) Lindita - Cold World (2016) Linnea Dale - High Hopes (2015) Lira - Ixesha (2014) Lira - Phakade (2014) Lisa Ajax - My Heart Wants Me Dead (2016) Lisa Lois - Silhouette (2015) Lisa May - Young love (2016) Litesound - If You Love Me (2014) Little Green Cars - Easier Day (2016) Little Mix - Black Magic (2016) Little Mix -Little Me (2016) Little Mix - Love Me Like You (2016) Little Mix ft. Jason Derulo - Secret Love Song (2016) Liviu Hodor feat. Mona - Je t'aime (2014) Liyana Jasmay & Altimet - Oh My English! (2014) Lizzie Marvelly - Collisions (2015) Lizzie Marvelly - Generation Young (2014) Lizha James Ft Perola - Leva Boy (2016) LOBODA - Город под запретом (2014) LOBODA - Облиш (2016) LOBODA - Пора домой (2016) LOCKO - MARGO (2016) Loco Hot - Nadlan (2016) LOLA - Méz a kés hegyén (2016) Lola – Más lettél (2015) Lola - Yomonlama (2015) Lola Ponce - Esperando (2014) Lola Ponce - Stop Your Mind (2014) Lola Yuldasheva - Qiynalar qalbim (2015) Lollipop-F - Big Shot (2016) Loony Johnson - Volta (2015) Lorenzo Fragola - Luce Che Entra (2016) Lorde - Buzzcut Season (2015) Lorde - Everybody Wants To Rule the World (2015) Lorde - Royals (2014) Lorde - Team (2014) Lorde - Yellow Flicker Beat (2015) Lordi - The Riff (2016) Loreen - Paper Light (Higher) (2015) Loreen - Im In It With You (2016) Lorine Chia - Crazy Things (2015) Lorine Chia Feat. E-V Feat. & Machine Gun Kelly - Good Time (2015) Lorine Chia feat. Guts - Open Wide (2015) Los Bunkers - Bailando Solo (2016) Los Bunkers - Si Estás Pensando Mal de Mí (2017) Los Cadillac's - Bom Bom (2016) LOS MESONEROS - EL PARAISO (2016) Los Verduleros - Que Pase Lo Que Pase (2014) Lost frequencies - Reality (2016) Loucas Yiorkas - Gia Proti Fora (2014) Loucas Yiorkas - Stin Ousia (2017) Loucas Yiorkas - Thimame kala (2014) Louis, Matthieu, Joseph & Anna Chedid - F.O.R.T. (2016) Louna - Mama (2016) Love & The Outcome - He Is With Us (2015) Lowell - Cloud 69 (2016) Luan Santana - Te vivo (2016) Luara - Fire in Me (2014) Luara - Until We See The Sun (2014) Luara - All about me (2016) Laurette La Perle - Terminus (2015) Ludmilla - Te ensinei certin (2016) LUCA HÄNNI & CHRISTOPHER S - I Can't Get No Sleep (2016) Lucas Arnau - Lo siento (2014) Lucia Perez - Abrázame (2014) Lucenzo ft. Sean Paul - Wine It Up (2016) Lucky J - Can You Hear Me (2015) Lucy - Turn Around (2016) Luhan - Ecxited (2016) Luigi D'Avola - Take a chance (2014) Luina - Калайша (2016) Lukus - So into you (2015) Lupe Fiasco feat. Guy Sebastian - Battle Scars (2014) Lylloo Feat Jessy Matador - Echo (2014) Lulu James - Be Safe (2015) Lulu James - Rope Mirage (2015) Lulu James - Sweetest Thing (2015) Lulu James ft. Gang Colours - Why Didn't You Call? (2015) Lulu James ft. Jon Hopkins - We Disappear (2015) Lumberjack feat. Bunji Garlin - Drop On The Ground (2016) Luminize - Get It Back (2016) Luminize - All or Nothing (2016) Lusha - Suze crne boje (2016) Lusy Hale - You Sound Good to Me (2015) Lutan Fyah & Lady G - This Love (2015) Lykke Li - No Rest For The Wicked (2016) Lynda - Je Décolle (2015) Lynda Thalie - Dance Your Pain Away (La tete haute) (2016) M MØ - Walk This Way (2015) Mørland - Skin (2016) M.I.B - G.D.M (2015) M. Pokora feat. Soprano - Mieux que nous (2015) M-Girls - My Way (2014) Maître Gims - Brisé (2016) Maître Gims - Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? (2016) Maître Gims - Zombie (2017) Maître Gims & Niska - Elle avait son Djo (2017) Mad Clown feat. Hyolyn (2015) Madcon - Keep My Cool (2016) Madcon feat. Ray Dalton - Don't Worry (2016) Mahan Moin - The World is Mine (2016) MAN WITH A MISSION (ft. Zebrahead) - Out of Control (2016) Madara Grēgere ft. Roberts Pētersons - Karuselis (2016) MADELINE JUNO - ERROR (2015) Madhuri Dixit - Ghagra (2014) Madison Beer - Melodies (2015) Madison Beer - Unbreakable (2016) Madonna - Ghosttown (2015) Madonna feat. Nicki Minaj - Bitch I'm Madonna (2016) Mads Langer - Elephant (2015) Magic System - Tango Tango (2016) Magic System - Tu es fou (2016) Mahan Moin - Azizami (2015) Maher Zain - Love will prevail (2015) Maher Zain - One Day (2016) Maii and Zeid - Kalam el leil (2016) Mai Kuraki - Try Again (2014) Maia - No Quererte (2016) Maia Vahtramäe - Üle vesihalli taeva (2016) Maja Nurkich - Carry On (2015) Majid Jordan - King City (2016) Majk Spirit & Celeste Buckingham - I Was Wrong (2014) Major - Birds (2016) Major - Love Me Boy (2015) Major - Poster Girl (2015) Major Lazer feat. Eliphant - Too Original (2016) Major Lazer feat. Ellie Goulding - Powerful (2016) Major Lazer feat. MØ - Lean On (2016) Major Lazer ft. Moska & RDX - Lose Yourself (2016) Major Lazer ft. Sean Paul - Come On To Me (2016) Makano – Eres Todo Para Mi (2015) Makano – Nunca Me Amaste (2015) Makano – Por estar a tu lado (2015) Makano – Tengo Miedo (2015) Makeda - Stand up (2016) Malak - Wild Summer Hearts (2016) Malak - Moving (2017) Malak El Husseiny - Alters (2016) Mallu Magalhães - Velha e Louca (2014) Malta - Memorias (2016) MALOU - Mais jusqu'où irais tu (2015) Malu - A prueba de ti (2014) Malu - Blanco Y Negro (2014) Malu - Deshazte de mi (2015) Malu - No voy a cambiar (2014) Maluma - Addicted (2015) Maluma - Carnaval (2015) Manda - Criminals (2015) maNga - Rezalet Cikarasim Var (2014) Maná ft. Shakira - Mi Verdad (2016) Manian feat. Carlprit - Don't Stop The Dancing (2015) Måns Zelmerlöw - Should’ve Gone Home (2016) Mansour Zayed - La Has Wala Khabar (2015) Manuele Medrano - Bajo El Agua (2016) Manzura - Sohta Tuygu (2015) Marco Rotelli - Il Mio Domani (2016) Marco Mengoni - Guerriero (2016) Maraljingoo & Agiimaa & Urantsetseg - Zerleg tsetsegsiin hulemj (2015) MARAMA - Loquita (2015) Mari - Kolm päeva tagasi (2016) Marie Vaigla - Maybe (2016) Mariam Chachkhlani & Loop G - Gibberish (2016) Marina & The Diamonds - Primadonna (2016) Marina & The Diamonds - Teen Idle (2016) Marina Kaye - Freeze You Out (2016) Marina Kaye - Homeless (2016) Marineros - Secretos (2016) Marineros - Oh Oh (2016) Martin Garrix & MOTi – Virus (2016) Martín Tremolada - El Abogado (2017) Mary Broadcast - Chasing On The Dancefloor (2016) Mary Komasa - Lost Me (2016) Marc Korn ft. Jaicko Lawrence - More Than Enough (2015) Marc Sway - Breaking the Waves (2016) Marcela Morelo - El Club De Los Milagros (2014) Marco Mengoni - Pronto a Correre (2014) MAREMA - Femme d'affaires (2015) MAREMA - My Friend (2015) Margareth - Move on (2016) Margaret - Thank You Very Much (2015) Margaret - Cool Me Down (2016) Margaret - Heartbeat (2016) Margaret Berger - Human Race (2016) Margaret Berger - Scream (2015) Marge - Stronger (2016) Marger Sealey - Laberinto (2014) Mária Čírová - Na Dosah (2014) Maria Gadu - Shimbalaiê (2016) Maria Sadowska - Life Is a Beat (2015) Mariam Melik-Bakhshyan - Anspaseli (2015) Marie Claire D'Ubaldo & Laura Critchley - Blue Boy (2014) Marie-Mai - Je reviens (2016) Marie-Mai - Conscience (2016) Mariemarie - Cotton Candy Hurricane (2014) MarieMarie - Under The Neon Sky (2015) Mario – Te vagy (2015) Mario Alvarez - Me Equivoque (2015) Marija Serifovic - Samo Tvoja (2014) (2014) Marija Serifovic & Oxiduality - Izvini Se (2014) Marion Shako - Milele (2014) Mariska - Sotilaat (2016) Mark Angelo feat. Josephine - Dancing Night (2014) Mark Forster - Flash mich (2015) Mark Forster Feat. Sido - Au Revoir (2015) Markus Feehily - Butterfly (2016) Markus Feehily - Love Is a Drug (2016) Markus Riva - Kuģi Aizpeld (2015) Markus Riva - Lights on (2015) Maroon 5 - Animals (2015) Maroon 5 - Love Somebody (2014) Maroon 5 - One More Night (2014) Marta Ashagari - Menajo (2016) Marta Bijan - Poza Mna (2016) Marta Gómez - Negrito (2014) Marta Gómez - Tierra, Tan Sólo (2014) Marta Ritova - Noslēpums (2015) Marta Ritova - I am who I am (2015) Marta Ritova - Mainiet vārdus (2015) Marteria, Yasha & Miss Platnum - Lila Wolken (2015) Martin Mkrtchyan - Ays erge gonn e (2016) Martin Tungevaag - Wicked Wonderland (2015) Marysa - Follow Me (2015) MASBe & Sancho - Soltero Y Sin Rienda (2014) Masoud feat. Aneym - No More (2015) Masha - Mr. Presley (2016) Massad - Girl Next Door (2014) Massari - Brand New Day (2015) Massari ft. French Montana - Shisha (2015) Massari Ft Mia Martina - What About The Love (2015) Massari ft. French Montana - Shisha (2016) Massive Scar Era - Pray (2016) Masta Wu feat. Dok2, BOBBY - Come Here (2015) Mastiksoul & Lourenço Ortigão and Rafman - My Life (2016) Mastiksoul feat. David Anthony & Taylor Jones - Hurricane (2016) Mastiksoul ft. Amanda Wilson, Ebbyman - I am Changing (2016) Matilda Thompson - Elysium (2016) Matre Gims - J'me tire (2015) Matre Gims - Bella (2015) Matchbox Twenty - She's So Mean (2016) Matt Corby - Brother (2014) Matt Pokora, Nyco Lilliu, Marc Antoine - À nous (2015) Matyas and Jòj - Ou fout bèl! (2015) Maude feat Romy M - A l’attaque (2015) MAX feat. Hoodie Allen - Gibberish (2015) Mammút - Blóðberg (2016) Maxsta feat. Takura - Pop Off (2015) Max Vangeli - Last Night Changed It All (2016) Maya - Jedan pravi (2015) Maya - Mama Mama (2014) Maya Jane Coles feat. Karin Park - Everything (2014) Maya Karin - Teka-Teki (2014) Maya Nehme - Habibi Enta (2015) Maya Payne - If Only (2015) Maya Sar - O meni nikom ne pričaj (2015) Maykel - A Prueba De Todo (2015) Mayra Goñi - Horas (2014) Mayra Verónica - Mama Mia (2014) Maurice Kirya - Never Been Loved (2017) Maurice Kirya feat. Ruyonga - Ghost (2017) MBAND - Она вернётся (2016) MBLAQ - Take it Back (2014) MC Stojan ft Jana - Ti i Ja (2014) MDC - Fair Play (2016) Medina - Afraid (2014) Medina - Giv Slip (2015) Medina - Forever (2015) Medina - We Survive (2016) Megan - Sous ma peau (2016) Megan Washington - Limitless (2015) Megan Washington - My Heart Is A Wheel (2015) Mei Finegold - Be Proud (2016) Meiway - La colere d Attila (2015) Meklit - We Are Alive (2016) Mel Jade - You (2015) Mel Jade - We Could Make a Movie (2014) Melanie Martinez - Pity Party (2015) Melanie Martinez - Soap (2016) Melanie Payer - Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht (2016) Melly Goeslaw feat Krisdayanti - Cinta (2014) Mervat Wagdy - Albaha Gamed (2016) Meryam Shabanova - Menim Dunyam (2015) METAFIVE - Luv U Tokio (2016) Metric - Speed The Collapse (2105) Mi Santana and Sharzy - Shake it up (2015) MIA ft. Carlos Galavis & DJ KAS - Faith (2015) Mia Mont - Buscándote (2014) Mia Mont - Dhoom Machale (2014) Michael Paynter - Weary Stars (2015) Michalis Hatzigiannis - Mesa Sou Vriskomai (2017) Michelle - Paris (2014) Michelle feat. Randi - Only You (2014) Michelle Nascimento - Desafio no deserto (2016) Midenistis & Kostas Martakis - Ta Kalitera (2015) Mihran Tsarukyan - Mayrik (2015) MIIA - Dynasty (2016) MIKA - Boum Boum Boum (2015) MIKA - Last Party (2015) MIKA - Talk About You (2015) MIKA - Hurts (2016) Mika Newton - Come Out and Play (2016) Mikaela Coco - Used to Know (2015) Mike Bahia - Tarde (2016) Mike Candys feat. Evelyn Carlprit - Brand New Day (2015) Mike Candys feat. Maury - Miracles (2016) Mike Candys feat. Maury - Paradise (2016) Mike Mohede - Mampu Tanpanya (2014) Milan Dincic Dinca - Ti si zena za sva vremena (2014) Milan Stankovic - Od mene se odvikavaj (2014) Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball (2015) Milica Pavlovic - Seksi Senorita (2016) Milica Pavlovic - SELFI (2016) MiLiN - Oba Yanna (2015) MILKI – My accent (2016) Mimoza Shkodra - Ki me ni (2016) Ming Bridges - Summertime Love (2015) Min - Up To You (2016) Mirami - Amour (2014) Mirella Cesa - Deseo Concedido (2015) Miriam Bryant - Dragon (2015) Miriam Bryant - Raised in Rain (2014) Miro Smajda - Baby (2014) Mishari Rashid Al Afasy - Rahman (2014) Mishelle - Ray of light (2016) Miss A - Hush (2016) Miss A - Only you (2016) Miss Jackson ft. Lolo - Panic At The Disco (2015) Miss Ko - Boom Boom (2016) MISSY BK - Set me free (2015) Missy Higgins - Everyone's Waiting (2014) MISTERS И Катя Волкова - Мы стане ближе (2016) MISTY - Я полюбила (2015) Mixx - Es zaluu (2015) Mixx - HUSLIIN OD (2015) Mizz Nina feat. Flo Rida - Take Over (2014) Mizz Nina feat.Colby O'Donis - What you waiting for (2014) MLO - Flippin' a Coin (2016) MMXJ ft. Gentle Bones - Kings (2016) Mo - Heal (2015) Mo Cheddah ft. Phyno - Destinambari (2016) Mobilée - Little Sister (2014) Modà - Come In Un Film (2014) Mohamed Ali - Unbreakable (2014) Mohamed Fatima – Ragyog a szívem (2015) Mohombi - Infinity (2017) Mohombi - In Your Head (2014) Mohombi - Universe (2015) Mohombi ft. Nicole Scherzinger - Coconut tree (2015) Mohombi & PLAYB4CK - I Don't Wanna Party (2014) Molly Pettersson Hammar - Something Right (2016) Molly Sandén - Satellites (2016) Molly Sanden - Phoenix (2015) Molly Sandén feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness (2014) Mon Laferte - Amor Completo (2016) Mon Laferte - Tu Falta De Querer (2016) Monika Lewczuk - Zabiore Cie Stad (2016) MONICA OGAH - WINDOW (2016) Mor ve otesi - Eski Şarkısı (2016) Mor ve ötesi - Oyunbozan (2016) Monika May - Ghost (2016) Monica Naranjo - Make You Rock (2015) Moumoon - Wild Child (2014) MP - Lonely Rock Star (2016) MP - Marksman (2016) Mr.Dash - License Plate (2016) Mr.MIN - เพื่อนไม่รัก (2014) Mr. Silla - Breathe (2016) Mr Flavour feat Miss KEDIKE - Oh Baby (2016) Mr Seed - Celebrate (2014) Mr Sufian - Mazal Liyam (2014) Ms. Triniti & Vybz Kartel - Lockdown (2014) Munisa Rizaeva - Sekin asta (2015) Munisa Rizaeva & Botir - Dema Dema (2015) MUSIQQ ft. Джакомо - Страна Без Названия (2016) Mustafa Sandal - Vele (2014) Mwah! feat. Elvis Se Seun - Sandra Prinsloo (2015) My vitriol - Nightcall (2015) Myam Mahmoud - Ana Mesh Segara (2015) Mylena Farmer - A l'ombre (2015) Mylena Farmer - Lonely Lisa (2015) Mylène Farmer - Monkey Me (2016) Mayra Andrade - Ilha de Santiago (2015) Mayra Andrade - We Used to Call It Love (2015) Myriam Fares - Nifsi Aoulhalak (2015) Myriam Hernandez & Cristian Castro - Todo En Tu vida (2014) Myriam Hernández ft. Marco Antonio Solís - Sigue Sin Mí (2014) Mysterions - Асыл әнім (2014) Munnah - I Told A Lie (2016) Murad Arif - Sevgililər (2016) N Nabiha - Ask Yourself (2014) Nabiha - Animals (2015) Nabiha - Bang That Drum (2015) Nabiha - Mind The Gap (2015) Nabiha - Kill It With Love (2016) Nabiha - Weapon (2016) Nadine - Falling In Love At Christmas (2014) Nadeeka Guruge & Natasha Rathnayake - Karma (2015) Nader Guirat - The jasmine's calling (2015) Nader Guirat feat Dylan Lloyd - I'm Waiting (2015) Nádine - Skildery (2015) Nadirah X - Dignity (2014) Naëla - No Quiero Estar Sin Ti (2014) Naira Manucharyan - Kyanqe Khagh E (2015) Najoua Belyzel - Luna (2016) Najoua Belyzel - Ma Sainte-Nitouche (2014) Najwa Latif - AdaMu (2014) NaMa - Slave For The City (2016) Namie Amuro - In The Spotlight (2014) Namie Amuro - Mint (2016) Nancy Ajram - Moush Far'a Ktir (2016) Narine - Hay Em Yes (2016) Narek Baveyan - Es Sirum Em Qez (2015) Natalia - Dame (2015) Natalia - Indomita (2015) Natalia - Nunca Digas No (2015) Natalia - Tu (2014) Natalie La Rose - Somebody (2016) Natalia Nykiel - Error (2016) Natalia Kelly - Face the day (2015) Natalie Bassingthwaighte - All We Have (2015) Natasha Rathnayake - Takin' It Off (2015) Natavan - Damlalar (2014) Natavan - SUS (2015) Natalia Barbu - Confession (2016) Nathalie Makoma - I Just Wanna Dance (2014) Nathalie Makoma - I'm glad I'm alive (2014) Nathalie Makoma - Listen To Your Heart (2014) Nathalie Saba - Snow (2016) Nathalie Saba - Nostalgia (2017) Nathalie Saba - Black Birds (2016) Nathan Goshen - Dabri iti yoter (2016) Nathan Trent - Like It Is (2017) Nathaniel Willems - Live Louder (2015) Natalie Imbruglia - Instant Crush (2016) Naty Botero - Jálame el Pelo (2014) Naty Botero - Rosa (2016) Naughty ft. DJ Arafat - Davido (2016) NAVI – Абдыми мяне (2016) NC.A - Oh My God (2014) Nearchos Evaggelou - Dinami (2017) Nearchos Evaggelou & Charis Savva - Deila Den Agapw (2017) Nek - Fatti avanti amore (2016) Neema Ntalel - Tambourine (2014) Negramaro - Attenta (2016) Negrita - La tua canzone (2014) Nell - Four Times Around The Sun (2014) Nelly Furtado - The Spirit Indestructible (2014) NENA - Das ist nicht alles (2015) NEVEN ILIC - BAD (2017) Neon Jungle - Trouble (2016) Neon Jungle - Braveheart (2016) Nersik Ispiryan ft. Aragon Ispiryan - Pit Pashtpanem (2016) NERVO - Hold On (2016) Nesma Mahgoub - Life Won't End (2016) Neven - Entrego El Corazon (2014) Neven - Vuelve (2014) Nevena Božović - Znam Da Noćas Gubim Te (2016) Nia Sioux - Star In Your Own Life (2016) Nianell - Die oomblik is nou (2016) Nic Billington - Love Bound (2014) Nic Billington - Mad Chick (2015) Nic Billington - Never Let You Fall (2015) Nic Billington - Overload (2014) Nica & Joe - Elevated (2014) Nico & Vinz - Am I Wrong (2015) Nicole Laurel Asensio - Song On A Broken String (2015) Nicole Saba - Hafdal Ahlam (2015) Nicole Scherzinger - Boomerang (2015) Nicole Cherry & Mohombi - Viva la Vida (2017) Nicole Pillman - Cuando te conocí (2017) Nicoleta Nuca - Linistea (2016) Nicoleta Nuca - Nu sunt (2016) Nicole Saravakou - Love O' Clock (2016) Nick Jonas feat. Tove Lo - Close (2016) Nickelback - What Are You Waiting For (2015) Nicki Minaj - Grand Piano (2015) Nicki Minaj - Lookin Ass (2014) Nicki Minaj - Pills N Potions (2014) Nicki Minaj - Pound The Alarm (2014) Nicki Minaj - Starships (2014) Nicki Minaj - The Night Is Still Young (2016) Nicki Minaj feat. Skylar Grey - Bed Of Lies (2016) Nickless - Looking For Your Love (2016) Nicky Romero feat Krewella - Legacy (2016) Nicky Romero Feat. Anouk – Feet On The Ground (2016) Nicky Valentine - Acabou (2016) Nicole - Baila (2014) Nightwish - Élan (2016) Nik & Jay feat Lisa Rowe - United (2016) Nikki Jamal - Can't Let You Go (2014) Nikki Jamal - Crush On You (2014) Nikki Jamal - Heyacanin Yasi Yoxdur (2015) Nikki Jamal & Karen Viuf - Universe (2015) Nikki Jamal - Kəpənəklər (2016) Nikki Jamal - Broken Dreams (2016) Nikki Jamal - Yalan (2016) Nikki Lee - Boy (2017) Nikki Williams - Glowing (2014) Nikki Yanofsky - Something New (2014) Nikki Yanofsky - Necessary Evil (2016) Niko Hinkiladze & Nona - Лето (2016) Nikolina Kovac - Nisam Dobro (2015) NIKKI LAOYE - 123 (2016) Nilufar Usmonova - Unutgin (2015) Nina Badrić & Mirza Šoljanin - Duše su se srele (2015) Nina Badrić - Više smo od prijatelja (2016) Nina Donelli - Šalajdalaj (2016) Nina Kraljić - Zaljuljali Smo Svijet (2016) Nina Sublatti - Fall out of love (2016) Nina Zilli - Per Le Strade (2014) Nina Zilli - Per Sempre (2016) Nina Zilli - Sola (2016) Ninet - Child (2016) Ninet - Paper Parachute (2016) Ninety One - Айыптама (2016) Nishino Kana - Watashitachi (2014) Nissah - DONT BRING ME DOWN (2015) Nissah - Melodia (2015) Nitry (Txintsia) - Hip Heart (2015) Nneka - My Home (2014) Nneka - Shining Star (2014) Nneka - Restless (2016) Noemi - Acciaio (2014) Noemi - Alba (2014) Noemi - Bagnati dal sole (2014) Noemi - Don't Get Me Wrong (2014) Noemi - Per Cosa Vivere (2014) Noemi - Poi Inventi Il Modo (2014) Noemi - Se Non E Amore (2014) Noemi - Sempre In Viaggio (2014) Noemi - Sono solo parole (2014) Noemi - Tutto L'oro Del Mondo (2014) Noemi - Un Uomo E Un Albero (2014) Noemi - Vuoto A Perdere (2014) Noemi - La Borsa Di Una Donna (2016) Nomfusi - Uthando Lwam (2014) Nominjin - Cave Woman (2015) Nominjin - Woman Like Me (2015) NONONO - Pumpin Blood (2015) Nora Istrefi - Sje my lifestyle (2016) Norka ft. Angel Y Khriz - Ese Es Mi Carino (2016) Norma Jean Martine - Animals (2016) Noro - Sirts Parum a (2016) Novita Dewi & Alex Rudiart - Hingga menutup mata (2016) NS Yoon-G ft Jay Park - If You Love Me (2015) NU'EST-M - Face (2016) NU'EST-M - Sleep Talking (2016) Nuh Mziwanda - Msondo Ngoma Msondo Ngoma Nuh Mziwanda - Otea Nani (2015) O Of Monsters And Men - From Finner (2014) Ogino feat Bayasaa - Zurh chiniih (2015) Oh Wonder - Without You (2016) Ola Svensson - I'm In Love (2014) Ola Svensson, Mohamed Ali, EndreNordvik - Fire (2014) OLEK - Budzę się (2015) Olga Ayvazyan - Merci (2015) Olivia - Walk Away (2014) Olivia & Tank - Love Like This (2014) Olly Murs - Seasons (2016) Ólöf Arnalds - Innundir skinni (2014) Olvia Ong - Invisible Wings (2014) Omar Acedo ft. Lenny - Pa' Que Te Enamore (2016) OMI - Hula Hoop (2016) OMI ft. AronChupa - Drop In The Ocean (2016) Ommy Dimpoz - Wanjera (2015) Omawumi ft. Remy Kayz - Somori (2016) One Direction - Perfect (2016) One Republic - Apologize (2014) One Republic - Counting Stars (2014) Onon - Gaikhshral (2015) Onirama - World Party (2016) Oonagh - Orome (2015) Orezi - Rihanna (2016) Oscar Zia - Human (2016) Oskars Deigelis - Tu mani iedvesmo (2015) OtherView - O Gyros Tou Kosmou (2015) Otto Knows - Parachute (2015) OUTLAW - Shargal gunig (2015) OUTLAW - Санахын нэр (2015) Owl City - Verge (2015) Owl City & Yuna - Shine Your Way (2014) Owl Eyes - Closure (2014) P P. Money ft. Vince Harder - Everything (2014) P-Square - Alingo (2016) Pablo Alboran - Tanto (2014) Pacha Massive - In Your Arms (2016) Pack it up - Natalya feat The Sherifs (2015) Pacifika - Yo Te Amo (2017) Paddy And The Rats – Ghost From The Barrow (2015) PAMELA RAMLJAK - ISPOD KOŽE (2016) Panos Kiamos - De Mou Pernas (2015) Panetoz - Håll om mig hårt (2016) Patra - Sweet Reggae Music (2015) Parner - Yo Me Enamore (2014) Parov Stelar feat. AronChupa - Grandpa’s Groove (2017) Parvati Kumari - Jiya Re (2014) Pascal Pinon - Ekki Vanmeta Fjarlægðina (2014) Pat Byrne - End Of The World (2014) Patricia Kazadi, M. Pokora - Wanna Feel You Now (2015) Patrycja Markowska - Nim się zamienisz w żart (2015) Patoranking ft. Timaya - Alubarika (2016) Patty – Dal maradtál (2015) Pastora Soler - Ahora o nunca (2014) Pastora Soler - Tu vida es tu vida (2014) Patra ft. Delus - Come Ova (2014) Patricia Loaiza - Que Viva el Amor (2014) Patricia Loaiza - Siento (2014) Paula Fernandes - Um ser amor (2016) Pasha Parfeny - Chisinau – Verona (2016) Paul van Dyk, Jessus & Adham Asraf ft. Tricia McTeague - Only In A Dream (2016) Paula Rojo - Suena a Country (2014) Paula Seling feat. Plan D - I Feel Free (2014) Paulina Rubio - All Around The World (2014) Paulini - Fireman (2014) Paulini - Heartbreak is Over (2014) Paulini - Show Me Your Colors (2014) Paulini - By My Side (2016) Paulo Mac - Amor à luz de velas (2014) Pauline Scanlon - The Demon Lover (2014) Paulo Mac - Prisioneiro da paixão (2016) Pay Feat Soa Soa - Papua Dalam Cinta (2014) Pedro Suarez Vertiz - Estudio Sandy (2014) Pedropiedra ft. J. González - La Balada (2016) Pedropiedra - Para Ti (2016) Pérola - Tudo Para Mim (2016) Pérola - Ninguém (2016) Pérola - Tens Sorte (2016) Perfume - 1mm (2016) Perfume - FLASH (2016) Petra Kovačević - Buka galama (2016) Peking Duk ft. Benjamin Joseph - Say My Name (2016) Phoenix Legend (凤凰传奇) - 郎的诱惑 (2014) Philp Mahoney & Sarah Geronimo - Into The Sun (2015) Piękni i młodzi - Ona jest taka cudowna (2015) Pierra Akwero - Body Language (2017) Pink - Fucking Perfect (2014) Pink - Try (2014) Pink Lynx - But you (2015) Piso 21 - Delicia (2016) Piva ft. Joey Montana – Ula U (2015) Planeta No - Sol a Sol (2016) Playmen & Helena Paparizou, Courtney, RiskyKidd - Party All The Time (2014) Playmen feat. Demy - Fallin' (2014) Poets of the Fall - Choice Millionaire (2016) Popcaan - Unruly Rave (2014) Polar Dear - I've Got You (2016) Polina Christodoulou - Apoxoro (2017) Polina Christodoulou - Gia Pes Mou (2017) Polina Christodoulou - Thema Xronou (2017) Popu lady - Gossip Girl (2016) Popu lady - Lady First (2016) POSITIVE BLACK SOUL - Back Again (2015) Potato - จำอะไรไม่ได้ (2014) Põhja-Tallinn - Meil on aega veel (2016) Prathibha Prabha & Kasun Kalhara - Sihinayata Tharam (2015) Pravila Igre - Kamen na duši (2016) Pravila Igre - Nebo na mojoj strain (2016) Prema Yin - Wake Up (2014) Preta Gil - Sou como sou (2016) Princess Sarah ft. Kenza Farah - La force d'y croire (2014) Priyanka Chopra - I Can't Make You Love Me (2014) Priyanka Chopra ft. Pitbull - Exotic (2014) Priyanka Chopra ft. Will.I.Am - In My City (2014) Problem Child & Patrice Roberts - Born To Win (2015) Professor Green & Mr. Probz - Little Secrets (2015) Project Happiness - Izz al-Tariq (2016) Projota - Enquanto você dormia (2014) Prote-J - Bigger Things (2015) PVRIS - St. Patrick (2016) PSY - Gangnam Style (2014) PSY - Gentleman (2014) PSY - Right Now (2014) PTAF - Boss Ass Bitch (2014) P!nk - Just Like Fire (2016) Q Qaraqan - Melek (2014) R R3HAB & NERVO – Ready For The Weekend ft Ayah Marar (2016) R-chord ft. Diana - Love doesn’t need to pretend (2016) R. City ft. Adam Levine - Locked Away (2016) Radics Gigi – Daydream (2015) Radics Gigi – Úgy Fáj (2015) Radics Gigi, Kati Wolf, Oroszlán Szonja-Pirosban a nőkért (2015) Raditya Dika & Poconggg - Lupakan Mantan (2014) RadioAct - Me N Myself (2016) Radu Sirbu ft. Sianna - Rain Falling Down (2014) Rachel Luttrell - Only You (2015) Rachel Platten- Fight Song (2015) Rachel Platten - Stand By You (2016) Rachel Traets - Holding on (2015) Raffaela - Chocolatte (2015) Rafet El Roman & Ezo (2015) Rafet el Roman & Ezo - Kalbine Sürgün (2014) Raini Charukan - Chanchala Dase (2015) Raisa - Pemeran Utama (2014) Ralf Mackenbach - Vandaag (2015) Ralf Mackenbach - Ik wil avontuur (2016) Rammstein - Liebe Ist Fur Alle Da (2014) Rami – Puzzle (2015) Rami Hussein - Taleqni (2015) Raphael Gualazzi - Senza Ritegno (2014) Rati Durglishvili - Paper Boat (2016) Raquel ft Sarkodie - Sweeti (2014) Raul - Seguir sin ti (2014) Rayhon - Yuragimdasan (2015) Raz Shmueli - Af ehad (2016) Razmik Amyan - Chuni ashkharhe gez nman (2016) REAL O - Луна (2014) Redd - Beni Sevdi Benden Çok (2016) Rebeka - Melancholia (2016) Rebecca Ferguson - I Hope (2014) Rebecca Stella - Give Me That O (2014) Rec ft Mike - Ase Me Na S' Agapo (2014) Redd - Aşık Oldum Celladıma (2014) Redd ft. Qwote & Pitbull - Bedroom (2015) Redrama feat. A.J. McLean - Clouds (2014) Reece Mastin - Girls (2014) Reece Mastin - Timeless (2015) Regina - Kad poludimo (2015) Reidun Sæther - High On Love (2015) Reigan - All of the Pieces (2015) Reigan - Feels Like Heaven (2016) Reik feat. Inna - Light UP (2014) Breaking the Waves - Single Ladies (2016) Repvblic - Selimut Tetangga (2014) Reykon ft. Bebe Rexha - All The Way (2016) REZarin feat. Dave Thomas Junior - About you (2016) Rhodes & Birdy - Let It All Go (2016) Ria - Over you (2015) Ria Numia ft Jagarizzar - Knocking (2015) Riana Nel - Tweede Kans (2016) Riana Nel ft. Coleske - Glass (2016) Ricardo Montaner ft. Evaluna Montaner - La Gloria de Dios (2016) Ricki-Lee - All We Need Is Love (2015) Ricki-Lee - Do It Like That (2015) Ricki-Lee - Mirage (2015) Ricki-Lee - Come And Get It (2016) Rich D - Алматы (2016) Rich D - Құстар (2016) Richie Stephens - Knock Knock Knock (2016) Rihanna - Diamonds (2014) Rihanna - We Found Love (2014) Rihanna feat. David Guetta - Right Now (2014) Rihanna ft. Kanye West - Four Five Second (2015) Rihanna - Kiss It Better (2016) Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko - Stay (2015) Rilaya - Niye (2015) Rilaya - Saf (2015) Rio Febrian - Memang harus pisah (2016) Rin'go - Сагыныш (2014) Rini Wulandari - Mimpi Besarku (2014) Rita Ora - Poison (2016) Rita Ora ft. Chris Brown - Body on Me (2016) Rixton - Hotel Ceiling (2016) Rökkurró - Sjónarspil (2014) Rökkurró - Blue Skies (2016) Rodica & Ivan Aculov - Stop Lying (2016) Robin Schulz feat. Francesco Yates - Sugar (2016) Rolf Roosalu - With U (2016) Roman Lob - Alone (2014) Roman Lob - Call Out The Sun (2015) ROMANDI - Я не играю в любовь (2016) Romy M - Tout lá-haut (2015) Ronan Keating & Paulini - Believe Again (2014) Ronan Keating - Fires (2016) Ronaldinho, Dennis, João Lucas e Marcelo - Vamos Beber (2016) Rossa & Hafiz - Salahkah (2016) Rosario - Yo me niego (2014) Rosario - Tu Libertad (2014) Rose May - All Of This Is You (2016) Roya - Gemiciler (2014) Roya - Gonder (2014) Rоya - Men Senzes (2015) Roya - Sene Gore (2015) Roya ft Ozan Çolakoğlu - Kesin Bilgi (2016) Royalvalet - Interpolar (2017) Rozalen - Comiendote a besos (2014) Rasmus Seebach - I Mine Ojne (2015) Rafaella - Hours Lost (2016) Ruby Gyang - GOOD MAN (2016) Ruby Frost - Comeback Queen (2015) Ruby Frost - Young (2014) Ruff N Smooth - Dance For Me (2014) Rumberos - Yo Quiero Ser Tu Amor (2014) Russian Red - Casper (2015) Ruth Lorenzo - Gigantes (2015) Rutshelle Guillame - Kite m kriye (2015) S Saad Lamjarred - Salina Salina (2014) Saber Al Rebai - Ajmal Moukhtasar (2015) Sabina Babayeva - Ey Azerbaycanim (2015) Sabina Babayeva - Oceans away (2014) Sabina Ddumba - Not Too Young (2016) Safari - Art Bi (2015) Safari - Inata (2015) Safura - Paradise (2014) Sanjin & Youthman - Zlatan Ibrahimovic (2015) Sanjoy - Set Me Free (2015) Sahil Umud ft. Diana Miro - Would You Be Mine (2016) Sahro - Без Меня (2015) Sadia Khan - Hanjoo (2016) Sanidhi Chauhan ft. Ali Zafar - DJ (2016) Saida Fikri - Yemma Ya Yemma (2014) Saiko - Alud (2016) Saint Lu - Craving (2014) Salman Khan and Katrina Kaif - Ek Tha Tiger (2014) Sam Concepcion - No Limitations (2014) Sam Concepcion and Tippy Dos Santos - Dati (2014) SANDY C - Weak for your love (2016) Sam Ebako - All the Ladies (2015) Sam Ebako - CAN YOU FEEL IT (2015) Sam Ebako - Stuck in my Head (2015) Samaris - Ég Vildi Fegin Verda (2016) Samanta Tīna - Sekundes, minūtes (2015) Samantha Jade - Sweet Talk (2015) Samantha Jade - Born to be alive (2016) Samantha Jade - Always (2016) Samantha J - Tight Skirt (2016) Samantha J - Bad Like Yuh (2016) Samantha J ft. DeJ Loaf - League of My Own (2016) Samaris - Goda Tungl (2014) Sami Yusuf - Make Me Strong (2014) Samir - ALIVE (2016) Samir Loghin - Nu pleca (2016) Samira - Çağırış (2016) Samira - Çarəsizəm (2016) Samira Said - MaZal (2014) Samira Said - Elly Benna (2016) Samsons - Di Ujung Jalan (2014) Sandra van Nieuwland – Hunter (2016) Sander Van Doorn, Martin Garrix, DVBSS - Gold Skies (2015) Sandhy Sondoro - Anak Jalanan (2014) Sandhy Sondoro - Superstar (2014) Sandra Nurmsalu - Kui tuuled pöörduvad (2016) Sandra Lyng - Play My Drum (2016) Sandra van Nieuwland - Banging on the doors of love (2015) Sandy & Karl Wolf - Awel Marra Atgara' (2015) Sandy - Hayah Tabeaya (2016) Sandy - Helwa Gedan (2016) Sanjoy Deb ft. Neeraj K - Love the Pressure (2014) Sanjoy Deb ft. Sunidhi Chauhan - Ab Laut Aa (2014) Santana ft Spinphase - Mad Luvin (2015) Santiano - The Fiddler On The Deck (2014) Sara Sukurani - Love Me Love Me (2015) Sara Tunes - Asi Te Amo (2014) Sara Tunes - Blame On Me (2015) Sara Tunes - VIP (2015) Sara Tunes - XOXO (2015) Sara Tunes ft. FINAL - Do You Believe In Love (2016) Sarah Cheng-De Winne - Parallel Lives (2014) Sarah Cheng-De Winne & ShiGGa Shay, Rao Zijie - Diagonal Rain (2014) Sarah De Bono - Oasis (2014) Sarah Geronimo - Ikot-Ikot (2014) Sarah Geronimo - Kilometro (2015) Sarbel - Mi Chika (2014) Sarsa - Naucz Mnie (2016) Sarsa - Zapomnij Mi (2016) Sarkodie & Efya - I'm In Love With You (2014) Sarkodie feat. John Dumelo & Selasi - Ask Dumelo (2014) Sasha - Alive (2016) Satin Circus - EMMA (2016) ShiGGa Shay ft. Inch Chua - ShiGGa Morning (2016) Show Luo - Bounce (2016) SANNI - Jos Mä Oon Oikee (2016) Sasa Kovacevic - Lapsus (2014) Sasa Kovacevic - Pisi propalo (2014) Sasa Kovacevic - Slucajno (2014) Say Lou Lou - Everything We Touch ' '(2015) Say Lou Lou - Nothing but a Heartbeat (2016) Scientific feat. Jayso & D-Lane - Keep Pushing (2014) Sean Banan - Copacabanana (2014) Sean Banan - Sean Den Förste Banan (2014) Sean Kingston ft. Chris Brown & Wiz Khalifa - Beat It (2014) Sean Kingston ft. Feat. T.I.- Back 2 Life (2015) Sean Paul - She Doesn't Mind (2014) Sean Paul feat. Alexis Jordan - Got 2 Luv U (2014) Sean Paul Feat. Kelly Rowland - How Deep Is Your Love (2015) Sebalter - Shadows (2016) Sebastian Ingrosso & Tommy Trash feat. John Martin - Reload (2014) Sebastian Yatra - Come Mirate (2016) Sebastian Yatra - Para Olvidar (2015) Seher Ahmetzade - Ruhum (2016) Seher Ahmetzade - Düştüm (2016) Selena Gomez ft. ZEDD - I want you to know (2015) Selena Gomez - Hands To Myself (2016) Selena Gomez - Come And Get It (2014) Selena Gomez - Slow Down (2014) Selena Gomez - Slow Down (2015) Selamawit Nega - Kuru New (2016) Serafyn - The Netherlands (2016) Serdar Ortac ft. Erdem Kinay - Yorum Yok (2014) Serenada - Bu oqshom (2015) Serenity - Follow Me (2016) Serge Beunaud - Sapecology (2015) Serj Tankian - Uneducated Democracy (2016) Sertab Erener - Koparılan Çiçekler (2014) Sertab Erener - Rengarenk (2014) Serenity & Ailyn of Sirenia - The Chevalier (2015) Seru Serevi - Sababa (2014) Sevda - Arazbari (2015) SEVDALIZA - Clear Air (2016) Seven Days 2 - Angry Boo (2014) SEVERINA - HUREM (2016) Shadmehr Aghili - Rabeteh (2014) Shaggy, Mohombi, Faydee, Costi - Habibi (2015) Shahan ft. Ovi and Ichchha - Fantasy (2015) Shahan AHM feat. DJ Sonica & Bangla Mentalz - Bhallage (2015) Shahrukh Khan and Sushmita Sen - Tumhe Jo Maine Dekha (2014) Shahzoda - Tirikmanmi (2015) Shahzoda - Yurak (2015) Shakira - Dare (La La La) (2014) Shakira - Empire (2014) Shakira - Loca (2014) Shakira ft. Rihanna - Can't Remember to Forget You (2014) Shane Forrester - Praise Chant (2015) Sharon Doorson - Louder (2015) Sharzy Ft. Taina Gee - Solwara Meri (2015) Shatta Wale - Gal Wuk It (2014) Shawk Tok- Tomorrow (2015) Shaya - Love me (2016) Sheppard - Let Me Down Easy (2016) Sharon Doorson - Electrify (2016) Sharon Doorson - High On Your Love (2016) Shawn Hook - Sound Of Your Heart (2016) Shawn Mendes - Stitches (2016) SHAW - Siempre Mas Fuerte (2017) Sheirly Berhitu & Mark Anthony - Kidung cinta (2016) Shella & Putri - Mimpi-ku (2016) Sherina - Ada (2016) Sheryl Sheinafia - Kita berdua (2016) Shy'm - Il faut vivre (2016) Shy'm - La Malice (2015) Shayma Helali - Ad'y Aleih (2015) Shayma Helali - Emta Nseitak (2015) Shayma Helali - Ya Naha (2015) Shazza & Michal Gielniak - Powiedz, że mnie kochasz (2015) Shem Thomas - Valley (2016) Sheppard - Geronimo (2015) Sheppard - Smile (2015) Sherine - We Meen Ekhtar (2015) ShiGGa Shay ft. Sylvia Ratonel - Echoes (2014) Shine - Бір Шанс Бер (2014) Shontelle - Impossible (2014) Shontelle - Say Hello to Goodbye (2014) Show N Prove feat. Takura - Zimma Frame (2015) Sia - You're Never Fully Dressed (2015) Sia - Unstoppable (2016) Sia ft. Sean Paul - Cheap Thrills (2016) Sidney Samson & Eva Simons - Celebrate the rain (2015) Sick Puppies - There's No Going Back (2014) Sigma & Diztortion – Redemption (feat. Jacob Banks) (2016) Sigma feat. Diztortion, Jacob Banks - Redemption (2015) Sigma & Rita Ora - Coming Home (2016) Silent Siren - チェリボム (2016) Silk - I Found Love (2014) Silva Hakobyan - Mrutik (2016) Silva Hakobyan - Ushacel em (2016) Silva Hakobyan & DeeJero - Move with me (2016) Silvana Kane - La Jardinera (2014) Silver Cities - Lights (2014) Silvestre Dangond - Mi Amor Eres Tú (2014) Silvestre Dangond & Juancho de La Espriella - La Gringa (2014) Silya - Euphoria (2015) Silya & The Sailors - No Use in Runnin (2016) Sirvan Khosravi - Memories of You (Khaterate To) (2016) Simon - Mode PINW (2015) Simon - We Rollin (2015) Simone - How Will I Know (2014) Simone - Stay Awake (2014) Simone - Heart Shaped Hole (2016) Simi - Tiff (2016) Simpson Souza - Imprevisível (2016) Sin Corte - Se Choca La Cola (2014) Sin Corte & Aspirante - Mi Gran Amor (2014) Singer Sen - Cables (2016) Sinplus - Up to me (2016) SIRENIA - The End Of It All (2015) Sirusho - Havatum em (2014) Sirusho - I Like it (2014) Sirusho - PreGomesh (2014) Sirusho & Sakis Rouvas - See (2014) Sirusho - Where were you (2016) Size 8 - Mateke (2014) Sixto Rein ft. Chino y Nacho - Vive La Vida (2016) Skarf - Luv Virus (2015) Skarf - Oh Dance (2015) Skillet - Not Gonna Die (2016) Skip Marley - Cry To Me (2016) Skrillex & Damian - Make It Bun Dem (2016) Skylar Grey - Coming Home, Pt. II (2015) Skylar Grey - I Know You (2015) SM*SH - Pahat hati (2016) SM*SH feat. Sacy - Hello (2014) Small jam - DECEMBER (2015) Smallpools - Dreaming (2016) Small Shenyang (小沈阳) - 我美了我醉了 (2014) Smith – Hiába fáj (2015) Snoop Dogg - A Piece of my love (2015) Sofi Mkheyan - 2012 (2014) Sofi Mkheyan - Hayastani Erge (2015) Sogand - Bilite Yektarafe (2015) Sohne Mannheims - One Love (2014) Sóley - I'll Drown (2014) Soluna Samay - Everything You Do (2014) Soluna Samay - L.O.V.E (2014) SOJAY - I WANT YOU (2016) Soma - Nadmana (2017) Sona Rubenyan - Jamanakn e (2016) Sonu Kakkar - Mere Dad Ki Maruti (2014) Softengine - Sirens (2016) Sophie Elise - Lionheart (2016) Souad Massi - Ô houria (2014) Soundsultan Ft. Sarkodie - Ishe (Work) (2016) Soufee - Моя вселенная (2015) SP – Maradnék (2015) SpeXial - Love Killah (2016) SPICA - Tonight (2015) SPRAGGA BENZ - SW (2015) Stan Walker feat. Ria Hall - Like It's Over (2015) Stan Walker - Loud (2014) Stan Walker - Music Won't Break Your Heart (2015) Stan Walker - Unbroken (2014) Stan Walker feat. Ria Hall - Like It's Over (2014) Stanley Enow - Work Hard (2016) Stavros Konstantinou - A Re Nixta (2017) Stavros Konstantinou - Ehw Thema Sovaro (2017) Staysman & Lazz - En godt stekt pizza (2015) Stella Damasus - THE MAN (2016) Stella Kalli - I Agapi Ta Xei Ola (2017) Stella Kalli - Plati (2017) Stella Stylianou - Siga Siga (2017) Stella Stylianou - Gia Mia Stigmi (2017) Stefanos Dimosthenous - Thalasses Filia (2017) Stephen Marley ft. Capleton & Sizzla - Rock Ston (2015) Stream Of Passion - The Scarlet Mark (2014) Stefanie Heinzmann - In The End (2016) Strings - Jeevan (2016) Steed Lord - Curtain Call (2016) Stefanie Heinzmann - On Fire (2016) Stefanie Heinzmann - Stranger In This World (2016) Stefanie Sun (孙燕姿) - 我也很想他 (2014) Steve Aoki & Moxie Raia - I Love It When You Cry (2015) Steve Aoki & Luke Steele - Neon Future (2016) Steve Angello ft. Gary Go - Prisoner (2016) Stig - Roy Orbison (2016) Stine Bramsen - Karma Town (2016) Stine Bramsen - Prototypical (2016) Stine Hjelm - Fallen (2015) Stockholm Syndrome - Kalabalik (2015) Stromae - Papaoutai (2014) Stromae - Tous Les Mêmes (2014) Stylo G ft. Gyptian - My Number 1 (Love Me, Love Me, Love Me) (2016) Suhrob Kenjayev - Seni Sevaman (2015) Sukkerchok - Kæmper For Kærlighed (2014) Sumera - I see you (2015) Sunidhi Chauhan - Aaja Nachle (2014) Sunidhi Chauhan - Crazy Kiya Re (2014) Sunstroke Project & Michael Ra - Day After Day (2016) Sunstroke Project - Set My Soul On (2016) SunnyHill - Here I Am (2015) Sunrise16 feat. Sara Koell - Imaginarium (2017) Super One Feat. Laurent Pras - Don't Turn Off Your Light (2016) SuperStereo - Bent a neved (2016) Superfly - Beautiful (2016) Superfly - Black Drop (2016) Suzanna Lubrano - Sera Ke Amor (2015) Suzanna Lubrano - Tardi Di Mas (2015) Suzy Trebeau, Barbara Kanam - Naio (2014) Sylvia Ratonel - It's Raining (2014) Sylvia Yacoub - The End (2015) Sylvia Yacoub - Crystal Ball (2017) Sylvia Yacoub - Under The Moon (2017) Sylwia Grzeszczak - Sen o przyszłości (2015) Sylwia Grzeszczak - Ksiezniczka (2016) Sylwia Grzeszczak feat. Sound'n'Grace - Kiedy tylko spojrzę (2016) Sylwia Grzeszczak - Tamta dziewczyna (2016) SYNC - Chamd zoriulay (2015) Sykur - Curling (2016) Svenstrup & Vendelboe feat. Christopher - Where Do We Go From Here (2016) Swayzee feat. Stunna - Sway (2015) Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin - Don't You Worry Child (2014) SweetYmotion - On tsag, oron, zai, huvi zaya (2015) Sweet California feat. Madcon - Down with Ya (2016) Swiss feat. Etana - If Tomorrow Never Comes (2015) Switter Boys feat. Катя & Волга - Neverending Love (2014) Szécsi Saci & Böbe - So Right (2016) Szymon Wydra, Carpe Diem - Duch (2015) Szymon Chodyniecki - Sam Na Sam (2016) T T-Vice - M'anvi gate'w (2015) Ta'ali - Ramy Sabry (2017) Tabitha Nauser - Shees I Didn't Know (2016) Tabitha Nauser - Unbreakable (2016) TaeYang - Eyes, Nose, Lips (2015) Tal - Le Sens De La Vie (2015) Tal - Marcher au Soleil (2016) Talos - In Time (2016) Tanya Stephens feat. Sanjay - Corners Of My Mind (2015) Tamar Kaprelian - California (2016) Tamer Hosny ft Shaggy - Smile (2015) Tamila - Childirma (2015) Tamta ft. Xenia Ghali - Gennithika Gia Sena (2015) Tamta - Konta Sou (2016) Tamta - Unloved (2016) Tamer Hosny - Ya Mali Aaeny (2017) Tamer Hosny - Omry Ebtada (2017) Tanya Chua - 墜落 (2014) Tanya Chua - 被馴服的 (2016) Tango & Cash - Symbols (2015) Tanga Elektra feat. Abba Lang - Sun We Are Ready (2017) Tantric - Mosquita (2016) Tara McDonald feat Zaho - Shooting Star (2015) Tariro neGitare - Uripi (2015) Tarkan ft Nazan Oncel - Hadi O Zaman (2014) Tasha feat. Tiger JK - Get It In (2015) Tata Young - Dhoom Machale (2014) Tata Simonyan ft. Kristina Orbakaite - Mer siro tone (2016) Tatiana Heghea - I'm Yours (2016) Tatar ft. Uka - Sanahgui Yum (2015) Tatar ft. Uring Zorigoo - We are one (2015) Tatiana Durao - Everybody Loves (2016) Tatiana Durao - Party Anima (2016) Tatiana Durão - If You Wanna (2016) Tarja - Victim of a Ritual (2016) Tarrus Riley - Cool Me Down (2016) Taufik Batisah feat. Rui En - Sky's The Limit (2014) Taylor Henderson - Already Gone (2015) Taylor Henderson - Borrow My Heart (2014) Taylor Henderson - Brighter Days (2015) Taylor Swift - Blank Space (2015) Taylor Swift - Style (2016) Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble (2016) Taylor Swift - Shake It Off (2015) Taylor Swift feat. Gary Lightbody - The Last Time (2016) Teacha Dee - Long Day (2014) Teeyah - En Secret (2015) Teeyah - Crazy (2016) Teff - Starz (2015) Tegan and Sara - Closer (2015) TeeJay ft. Lola Rae - Work (2016) Tennille Amor feat. Bunji Garlin - I Want Your Love (2016) Teoman, Şebnem Ferah - Ozgurlugun Elinde (2014) Terry Poison - Gorgeous (2016) Tessanne Chin - Everything Reminds Me Of You (2015) Tessanne Chin - Tumbling Down (2014) Tessanne Chin - Fire (2016) TAGTRAEUMER - TAGTRAEUMEN (2016) Thanh Bùi ft. Tata Young - Tình Về Nơi Đâu (2016) The5 - El Donia Shabab (2016) The5 - Bel Gharam (2016) The Amity Affliction - Pittsburgh (2015) The Amity Affliction - The Weigh Down (2015) The Avener, Kadebostany - Castle In The Snow (2016) The Beautified Project - Black Wooden Nest (2015) The brilliant green - Blackout (2014) The Collective - Another Life (2014) The Collective - Surrender (2015) The Common Linnets - We Don’t Make The Wind Blow (2016) The Compass - Uuchlaarai (2015) The Coronas - Mark My Words (2014) The Coronas - The Long Way (2016) The Chainsmokers ft. Daya - Don't Let Me Down (2016) Teta Diana - Canga ikarita (2015) The EM - Turn Around (2016) The Hall Effect - My Red Headed Woman (2016) The HARDKISS - Shadows of Time (2016) The HARDKISS - Stones (2016) THE HARDKISS ft. Kazaky - Strange Moves (2016) The Hungry Hearts feat. Lisa Dillan - Laika (2016) The Gazette - Shiver (2014) The Janoskians - Real Girls Eat Cake (2015) The Janoskians - Set This World On Fire (2014) The Knocks feat. St. Lucia - Modern Hearts (2015) The Kokoro - Broken (2016) The Kokoro - Tasmanian Devil (2016) The Makemakes - Big Bang (2017) The Makemakes - You Are Not Alone (2016) The McClymonts - Here's To You & I (2015) The Mills - Adios (2016) The Narcicyst - 7amith 7ilu (2015) The Narcicyst - Falling Down (2015) The Narcicyst & Omar Offendum - The Last Arabs (2015) The Never Ever - In Or Out (2015) The One (MIXX) - Hairaa chi minii sonsdog duu (2015) The Potbelleez - From the Music (2014) The Preatures - Somebody's Talking (2015) The Pretty Reckless - Heaven Knows (2015) The Rasmus - Mysteria (2016) The Sam Willows - Take Heart (2016) The Sam Willows - For Love (2016) The Saturdays - Disco Love (2014) The Saturdays - What Are You Waiting For (2016) The Saturdays - Not Giving Up (2016) The Script - Man on a Wire (2016) The Script - Superheroes (2016) The SoapGirls - Hurricane (2015) The Storm - Raver (2016) The Vamps - The Vamps (2016) The Vamps ft. Demi Lovato - Somebody To You (2016) The Veronicas - If You Love Someone (2015) The Veronicas - You Ruin Me (2015) The Veronicas - Cruel (2016) The Wanted - Walks Like Rihanna (2014) The Weeknd - The Hills (2016) The Weeknd - Can't Feel My Face (2016) The Young Professionals ft. Anna F - All Of It But Me (2016) The5 - La Bezzaf (2017) Thalia ft. Becky G - Como Tú No Hay Dos (2016) Three Days Grace - A l'ombre (2015) Three Days Grace - Unbreakable Heart (2015) Three Days Grace - Human Race (2016) Thaitanium - Cruising (2014) Thomas Newson & Marco V feat. RUMORS - Together (2016) Thomas Jack, Nico & Vinz - Rivers (2016) Thorsteinn Einarsson - Aurora (2016) Thorsteinn Einarsson - Kryptonite (2017) Thorsteinn Einarsson - Leya (2017) Thorsteinn Einarsson - Swingset (2017) Thủy Tiên - Em Đã Yêu (2016) Tiago Iorc - Forasteiro (2016) Tibor Kocsis – Miracle (2015) Tiësto - Wasted ft. Matthew Koma (2016) Tiesto & Vassy - Secrets (2016) Tiffany Desrosiers - Fearless (2016) Tijana Bogicevic - Trazim (2014) Tigerlily - Feel The Love (2016) Tigist Gari - Habibi (2016) Tigist Kasahun - Alaznem (2016) Tiken Jah Fakoy - Dernier Appel (2015) Tila Tequila - You Can Dance (2014) Tim Bendzko feat. Cassandra Steen - Unter die Haut (2015) Tim Omaji - Something Bout You (2015) Tim Omaji - Go to Work (2016) Tim Peters - LIMIT (2015) Tim Schou - Supernova (2015) Timethai - แฟนพันธุ์ท้อ (Spy) (2014) Timomatic - Parachute (2014) Timomatic - Set It Off (2014) Timomatic - Waterfalls (2014) Tina Arena - Only Lonely (2014) Tina Arena - Still Running (2015) Tina Arena - You Set Fire To My Life (2014) Ting Phailavanh - Memory (2016) Tiromancino - Liberi (2014) Titanium - Soundtrack To Summer (2014) Tiwa Savage - Hurry Up And Wait (2014) Tiwa Savage - Kele Kele (2014) Tiwa Savage - Surrender (2014) Tiwa Savage ft. Dr. Sid - If I Start To Talk (2016) Tiziano Ferro - Lo Stadio (2016) Tobi King - Loli Mou (2016) Tobias - Worst in Me (2016) TÓC TIÊN - Tell Me Why (2016) Toheart (WooHyun & Key) - Tell Me Why (2014) Tone Damli - Look Back (2015) TooManyLeftHands - Too Young To Die (2016) Tooji - Cocktail (2015) Tooji - Father (2016) Tooji - L.Y.S. (Love Yourself) (2015) Tooji - Packin' Guns (2014) Tooji - Rebels (2014) Top Combine - Luck, you here (2016) Togar Howard - Basima Basima (2016) Tolvai Reny – Playdate (2015) Tolvai Reny - DO! (2016) Tooji - Say Yeah (2016) Toffee Band - Vintage Love (2016) Tohi - Roya (2016) Tone Damli - Winner of a Losing Game (2015) Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade - Imagine (2015) Toni Gonzaga - Awit Ni Ginny (2015) Tonight Alive - The Edge (2016) Tóth Gabi – Nem kell végszó (2015) Tove Lo - Out Of Mind (2014) Tove Lo - Talking Body (2015) Tove Styrke - Borderline (2015) TRỌNG HIẾU - CON ĐƯỜNG TÔI (2016) Trackshittaz - Touchdown (2015) Trei, Thomas Oliver - Running (2015) Trevor Dongo - Takonana (2015) Triin Niitoja & John4 - This is Our Choice (2016) Triana Park - New York (2016) Triana Park - I LIKE seviyorum (2016) Tropico Band - U ljubav verujem (2014) Troye Sivan - Happy Little Pill (2015) Troye Sivan - Youth (2016) Tselmuun - Hair amlaach (2015) Tunisiano Ft. Klem - Elle Donne (2015) Tunzale - Gozleyirem (2015) Tünzalə - Get (2016) Twin Shadow - I'm Ready (2016) Twin Shadow - Patient (2016) U U2 - Song For Someone (2016) UAT - Bedoon Ay Hudood (2016) UČITELJICE - ŠOK (2016) Uka - Bi duulahdaa (2015) Ulug'bek Rahmatullaev - Layloyimsan (2015) UMIDAXON - KEL YARASHAYLIK (2015) Umman - Etiraf (2015) Ummon - Qanday Unutdin (2015) Unheilig - Wir Sind Alle Wie Eins (2014) Unseen - Love Is In Your Eyez Unseen Love Is In Your Eyez (2015) Urban Boyz - Ancilla (2014) Urban Boyz - Marry Me (2014) Uzari - The Winner (2014) V Vaipas - Frente Al Mar (2015) Vakero - Echale Agua (2016) Valanto Trifonos - Na mou Eksigiseis (2014) Valanto Trifonos - Se Nico (2017) Valanto Trifonos - The Time is Now (2014) Valentina Lopez - Not The One (2015) Valentina Lopez & Maffio - Can't Bring Me Down (2015) Valentino & Eli Jas - Estoy Enamorado (2014) Valesca Popozuda - Eu boto esse shortinho (2016) Valeria Gastaldi - Mover Tu Cama (2014) Vamp - กัด (2014) VanNess Wu - Different Man (2016) Vanesa Martin - Arrancame (2014) Vanessa Mdee - Come Over (2015) Vance Joy - Riptide (2015) Velile feat. Safri Duo - Helele (2014) VENIOR - Sugar Rush (2016) Vesala Tequila (2016) Vi-Em Feat. Urband - Óyelo (2015) Victor Drija ft. Britsio - De Ti No Me Voy A Olvidar (2016) Victoria Duffield - Paper Planes (2016) Victoria Hanna - The Aleph-bet song (2016) Victoria Hanna - Twenty two (2016) Victoria Justice - All I Want Is Everything (2014) Victoria Justice - Gold (2014) Vidi Aldiano & Sherina Munaf - Apakah Ku Jatuh Cinta (2014) Viktor Király – Fire (2015) Viktor Kiraly - Chasing Demons (2016) Vika Jigulina - Memories (2016) Viktoria Modesta - Prototype (2015) Viņa - Uguns (2016) Vince Harder feat. J Williams & K.One - Hold You (2015) VINILOVERSUS - Soñaré Hasta Que Llegue (2016) Vishal Dadlani & Shweta Pandit - Thug Le (2014) Vision Wei - Day Dreamer (2016) Vissay ft. Kimmese - Tôi Đã Sai (2016) Vita feat Matre Gims - Game over (2015) Vita Chambers - Atlas (2016) Vitaa - No Limit (2016) Vitaa - Vivre (2016) VIVA - GARIGAA OL (2015) Viviane NDOUR feat Mavado & Busta Rhymes - Soldier Girl (2015) VIXX - Error (2015) Vlaho - Home (2016) Vök - Before (2014) Vök - Waterfall (2016) Vukasin Brajic - Na Usnama (2015) Vunk feat Antonia - Pleaca (2014) VYBZ KARTEL - HAPPY PUM PUM (2015) W W. Darling - Skeletons (2016) W. Darling - Learn to love (2016) Waii - ผิดที่เขา (2014) WAii V - ถามผิดมั้ง (2014) Walking On Cars - Speeding Cars (2016) Walking On Cars - Hand In Hand (2016) Walk The Moon - Shut Up and Dance (2016) Wanessa Camargo e Naldo - Deixa rolar (2016) Wang Lin (王麟) - 我和我的小夥伴們都驚呆了 (2014) Wang Rong Rollin - Chick chick (2016) Wanting (曲婉婷) - 爱的海洋 (2014) Wanting (曲婉婷) - 我的歌声里 (2014) Waswazi - Rich In Love (2015) WAYNA - I DONT WANNA WAIT (2016) We Are The Grand - Al Despertar (2017) WELLHELLO - KÉSŐ MÁR (2016) Wendy Sulca - Like A Virgin (2014) Wes, Zahra Universe - Sela Sela (2015) Wetrobots + Bosaina - Bang & Blow (2016) Will.I.Am feat. Eva Simons – This Is Love (2016) Will.I.Am ft. Miley Cyrus ft. French Montana ft. Wiz Khalifa - Feeling Myself (2016) Willy Moon - My Girl (2015) Willy Paul - Lala Salama (2014) WILLY WILLIAM - Ego (2016) Wilhelm - Light Up Your Mind (2016) Within Temptation - Faster (2015) Within Temptation - And We Run ft. Xzibit (2016) Within Temptation feat. Tarja Turunen - Paradise (What about us?) (2016) Within Temptation feat. Piotr Rogucki - Whole World is Watching (2016) Wizboyy Ofuasia ft. Teeyah - Lovinjitis (2016) World In Motion Project (Mïus) - Migrant (2016) X X-Maleya - Doumba (2016) X-Maleya ft. Lady Ponce - Kum Kum (2016) Xeyal - Seni Unutmaq (2014) Xeyyam - 24 saat (2015) Xonia - Ping Pong (2014) XOV - Boys Don't Cry (2016) XOV - Lucifer (2016) XOV - Don't Talk To Me (2016) Xtreme - Lerk Kun Leuy (2016) XXANAXX - Story (2015) XXANAXX - Garden (2016) Y Ya Meskeen - Somaya El Khashab (2017) YaaYaa - Kae (2014) Yandel ft. Gadiel El General Y Farruko – Plakito (2015) Yanick Etienne - Se ou mwen reve (2015) Yanou & Falco Luneau - 25 lightyears away (2015) Yassovi - Aku ini punya siapa (2016) Yasmine Amari - LIONESS (2015) Yasmine Ammari - Deni Li Nekratou (2016) Years & Years - King (2016) Years &Years - Shine (2016) Years & Years feat. Tove Lo - Desire (2016) Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani - Dhoom Machale (2014) Yeh Jawaani Hai Deewani - Ranbir (2014) Yellow Claw & Rochelle - Shotgun (2015) Yellow Claw – Blood Diamond (feat. Serebro) (2016) Yeng Constantino - Chinito (2014) Yeng Constantino - Pag-ibig (2014) Ykee Benda & Yuny Kamau - Hold Me (2017) Ylpy - Feel It (2016) Ylvis - The Fox (2015) Youssoupha feat Indila & Skalpovich - Dreamin (2015) Youssoupha & Madame Monsier - Smile (2017) Young Karin - Bones (2016) Young Hearts - Em Rossi (2016) Young Pharoz - Flying The Flag (2017) Ysa Ferrer - D un Peu (2016) Ysa Ferrer - Folle De Vouloir Continuer (2016) Ysa Ferrer - Pop (2016) Yuri Melikov - You Got Me (Aha Aha) (2017) Yuri ft. Reik - Duele (2016) Yvonne Sangudi - Tanzanite (2016) Yui Aragaki - Memories (2014) Yuna - Falling (2014) Yuna - Rescue (2014) Yuni Shara - Tuhan jagakan dia (2016) Yuya Matsushita - Bird (2014) Yuksek sadakat - Beni bırakma (2016) YURA - Balada sirkus (2016) Z Zack Knight - Superhuman Lovers feat. Juvey & Erlando (2016) Zaed Naes ft. Maii Waleed - El Ginena (2016) Zaena Morisho - Bad Boy (2015) Zaena Morisho - Until the sky falls (2015) Zaena Morisho - Ur love (2015) Zaena Morisho - You don't know (2015) Zaena Morisho - What Do U Want (2017) Zaena Morisho - One Thing (2017) Zamiq - Bir Nəfərlik Bilet (2016) Zahara - Loliwe (2014) Zahara - Phendula (2014) Zaho - Allo (2015) Zaho - Boloss (2015) Zaho - Divises (2016) Zaho - Tourner la page (2014) Zaho - Tout est pareil (2014) Zain Bhikha - Nasheed (2014) Zarina Nizomiddinova - Afsonaviy (2015) ZAZ - Gamine (2015) Ziyoda - Assalom (2015) Zamiq - Seninle Yasayiram (2015) Zara Larsson - Lush Life (2016) Zara Larsson - Uncover (2014) Zara Larsson - Weak Heart (2015) ZAYA ft TG, Hishigdalai - Hairiin Tuluu (2015) Zayn Malik - Pillowtalk (2016) Zayne - Enti Fein (2016) Zayne - Hayati (2016) Zayne - Be Strong (2017) Zdenka Predná - Dýcham (2014) Zedd, Troye Sivan - Papercut (2016) Zedd Hayley ft. Williams - Stay The Night (2015) Zedd feat. Miriam Bryant - Push Play (2016) Zedd ft. Jon Bellion - Beautiful Now (2016) Zee Avi - 31 Days (2014) Zee Avi - Concrete Wall (2014) Zella Day - Hypnotic (2015) Zendaya - Replay (2015) Zendee - Runaway (2015) Zebrahead - So What (2016) Željko Joksimović - Ludak Kao Ja (2014) Željko Jokisimović i Daniel Kajmakoski - Skoplje Beograd (2014) Zero Assoluto - All'Improvviso (2014) ZOË - Adieu (2016) ZOE - Danse Avec Moi (2017) ZOE - Mon Coeur A Trop Aime (2017) Zoe Viccaji - Jis Nay Bhi Aana Hai Aik Din Jaana Hai (2016) Zoë Badwi - Shoot Me Down (2014) Zolani Mahola - Get Up (2014) Zombie Don't be like a zombie (2016) Zorigt ft Hishigdalai - Hairtai hundee (2015) Zowie - My Calculator (2014) Zlata Ognevich & Eldar Gasimov - Ice & Fire (2016) ZSÉDA – LEGYEN ÚGY (2015) А А-Студио и Игорь Крутой - Мама, папа (2016) Автандил – Ишенчи (2015) Агиймаа, Данди - Код (2015) Азиза Роза Айнура - Эски Досторго (2014) Аида Николайчук - We're Under One Heaven (2014) Айгүл Иманбаева - Сен (2014) Александр Рыбак - Europe's Skies (2014) Александр Рыбак - Ты Достала меня (2015) Александр Рыбак – Котик (2016) Александр Рыбак - Стрела Амура (2014) Алена Винницкая - Он (2014) Алёна Ланская - Everybody Get Up (2014) Алёна Ланская - Life is ok (2014) Алёна Ланская - Я Жива (2016) Алина Фэлдман - Мишелька (2016) Алсу - Нет тебя дороже (2016) Анна Шаркунова – Всё это было (2016) Анастасия Винникова - Shining In Twilight (2014) Анастасия Задорожная - Условный рефлекс (2016) Анастасия Карпова - Разорву (2016) Анастасия Приходько - Половина Пути (2014) Анжелика Агурбаш – Убей Меня (2016) Ани Лорак - Мальви (2016) Ани Лорак - Удержи моё сердце (2016) Антитiла - У книжках (2016) Арсен Мукенди - Maria (2015) Артур Пирожков - Я буду помнить (2016) Аура - Чуеш Мяне (2016) Аюми - Әнiм (2014) Б Бахыт Шадаева - Достарым (2014) Бейбит Корган - Шок Кыздар (2014) Беркут и Аиша - Бари жаксы болады (2016) Беркут и Аиша - Тау-Тау Сезим (2014) Бермудский Двухугольник - Туц-туц (2016) БигБэта - Девушка сильная (2016) Божалар и Шохруххон - Taxidaman (2015) Борис Апрель - Мы белые (2014) Бьянка - Музыка (2014) Бьянка - Рага (2014) Бьянка - Відпусти (2016) Бьянка - А чё чё (2016) В Валерий Меладзе & Валерия - Не теряй меня (2016) Валерий Меладзе и Вахтанг - Свет уходящего солнца (2016) Валерия Садовская - Summer Love (2016) Вельвеt - Без меня (2015) Вера Брежнева - Девочка моя (2016) Верка Сердючка - Розовый свитер (2014) ВиаГра - Алло мам (2016) ВИА Гра - Перемирие (2014) Виа Гра и Вахтанг - У меня появился другой (2016) Виталий Козловский и Юлия Думанская - Тайна (2014) Воровайки - Под чёрной шалью (2016) Г Григорий Лепс - Я поднимаю руки (2016) Гулжигит Калыков – Журок деген (2015) Гульзада - Толгонуу (2014) Гульнур Сатылганова - Асман (2014) Д Данияр Эрматов - Аярым (2014) Дария Габдулл - An Affair (2014) Дима Билан - Часы (2014) Дима Билан - Не молчи (2016) Дима Билан и Юля Волкова - Back To Her Future (2014) Достучаться до небес - Гугл (2016) Дмитрий Колдун - Почему (2016) Е Егор Крид - Будильник (2016) Елена Борщева - Кастинг (2015) Елена Синявская - Via Lattea (2014) Елена Темникова feat. Natan - Наверно (2016) Елена Темникова - Навстречу (2015) Елена Темникова - Ревность (2016) Ё Ёлка - Лети, Лиза (2016) Ёлка - Моревнутри (2016) Ж Жамиля - Бумбалаки (2014) Жанар Дұғалова - Айта берсін (2016) Жанар Дұғалова - Ізін көрем (2016) Жанет - You will be here (2014) Женя Тополь - Острые ножи (2016) Жоодарбешим – Өкүнбө (2015) З Злата Огневич - Кружева (2016) И Ильяз Андаш - Кетпе башкага (2014) Инжир - I Just Wanna Be Alive (2016) Инь-Ян - Круто (2015) Ирина Билык - Сильнее (2014) Ирина Дубцова - Люба-Любовь (2016) Ирина Дубцова и Виктор Романченко - Живи (2014) Иса Омуркулов – Суйуу жазы (2015) Искуи Абалян - Другая жизнь (2014) К Кайрат Примбердиев - Суйуунду мага арнасан (2014) Каста - Корабельная песня (2015 Каспийский груз - Обнаженный кайф (2016) КешYou - Асыкпа (2014) КешYou - Армандаймын (2016) КешYou - Казактын кыздары (2014) КешYou - Махаббат (2014) КешYou - Ризамын (2016) Кристина Корвин Мне там хорошо (2016) Л Ленинград - Экспонат (2016) Линда - Повесь меня (2016) Линда Нигматулина - Not a bitch (2014) Лолита - Шпилька-каблучок (2016) Луина - Без тебя (2014) Луина - Луна (2014) Луина feat. Mito - Gimme Gimme (2014) М МС Doni и Натали - Ты такой (2016) Мажит – Жалгыз сен (2015) МакSим - Я буду жить (2015) МакSим - Золотыми рыбками (2016) Макс Барских - Займёмся любовью (2016) Макс Барских - Небо (2016) Максим Фадеев - Breach The Line (2016) Мали - Небо над нами (2014) Малика Дина - Бактыма (2014) МАЯКОВСКИЙ - Слабые (2015) Макпал Исабекова - Бесконечность (2014) Макс Корж - Где я (2014) Макс Корж - Жить в кайф (2014) Макс Корж – Не выдумывай (2016) Маргарита Позоян и Арцвик - Сестра по духу (2016) Мариетта - Далеко (2014) Марсель - Здравствуй, мам Мика Ньютон - Don't Dumb Me Down (2014) Мирбек Атабеков – Суранам (2015) Мот и Бьянка – Абсолютно всё (2016) Моя Мишель - Диджеи (2015) Н Наргиз - Я не верю тебе (2016) Натали - О, Боже, какой мужчина! (2014) Наталья Подольская - Прощаю (2015) Наталья Подольская – Там Далеко (2016) Непара - 1000 снов (2015) Нико Неман - Другой (2015) Нурзат Садыкова - Биз кыргызбыз (2014) Нурлан Насип – Унута албайм (2015) О Океан Эльзи - Не твоя вiйна (2016) Океан Эльзи - Обиймi (2016) Оксана Почепа - Мелодрама (2016) Олеся Киричук - Не йди (2014) Оля Полякова - Мальчикам это нравится (2014) Оля Полякова - Первое лето без него (2016) Ольга Горбачева - Благо Дарю (2014) Омар & Нурбек Савитахунов - Bishkek City (2014) Орда тобы - Олай емес (2016) Орда - Ғашықсың ба (2014) Осор Эшматов – Чилде гулу (2015) П Пара Нормальных - Love is (2014) Полина Гагарина - Immortal feeling (2014) Полина Гагарина - Без обид (2014) Полина Гагарина - Вернись Любовь (2014) Полина Гагарина - Где-то живёт любовь (2014) Полина Гагарина - Любовь под солнцем (2014) Полина Гагарина - Мелочи жизни (2014) Полина Гагарина - Навек (2014) Полина Гагарина - Нет (2014) Полина Гагарина - Осколки (2014) Полина Гагарина - Прикосновенья (2014) Полина Гагарина - Спектакль Окончен (2014) Полина Гагарина - Шагай (2014) Полина Гагарина - Я не буду (2016) Пьер Нарцисс - Сахалинская Любовь (2015) Пьер Нарцисс feat. Kallina - Дыханием чувств (2015) Пьер Нарцисс feat. VIA-Летта - Лето (2015) Р Райхан Альмурзина - Жiгiтiм ау (2014) Роза Рымбаева - Акку (2014) С Сати Казанова - Дега Безам (2016) Сати Казанова ft. Arsenium - До Рассвета (2016) Саша Немо - Пежо (2014) Севара Назархан - Bir kam dunyo (2014) Севара Назархан - If (2014) Севара Назархан - Say only this (2014) Севара Назархан - Victory (2014) Севара Назархан - We are Muaythai (2014) Севара Назархан - А он не пришел (2014) Севара Назархан - Карабкаясь (2014) Севара Назархан - Прости (2014) Севара Назархан - Спасатель (2014) Севара Назархан - Там нет меня (2014) Севара Назархан - Улугимсан ватаним (2014) Севара Назархан - Я устала (2014) Серебро - Мало Тебя (2014) Серебро - Я тебя никогда никому не отдам (2014) Серебро - Не надо больнее (2016) Слава - Шлюха (2016) Слава Басюл - Разбуди меня (2016) СЛОТ- Если (2015) Стас Пьеха Счастье (2015) Стас Шуринс - Ты Моё (2015) Стас Шуринс - Why (2015) Сюзанна Абдулла - Ломаная (2016) Т T-killah и Лена Катина - Я буду рядом (2016) Тамара Асар - Биле-биле (2014) Тараканы ft. Лусинэ Геворкян - 5 слов (2016) Тахир Садиков - Девочка-магнит (2015) Тимати и Рекорд Оркестр - Баклажан (2016) Тина Кароль - Жизнь продолжается (2016) Тина Кароль - Сдаться ты всегда успеешь (2016) Тоня Матвиенко - Мавка (2014) Ф Фидель - Отпустить (2016) Х Ханна - Мама, я влюбилась (2016) Христина Соловей - Тримай (2016) Ш Шарип Умханов - Голос (2015) Шохруххон - Qogirchoq (2015) Э Эд Шульжевский - День рождения (2015) Элмира Аманова - Жазгы көктөм (2014) Эльбрус Джанмирзоев - Бродяга (2015) Эмма М - Штрихкоды (2016) Эрика - Последний раз (2014) Эрлан Андашев – Суйуп калдым (2015) Ю Юлианна Караулова - Ты не такой (2016) Юлия Волкова - Держи меня рядом (2016) Юлия Паршута - Ангел, севший мне на плечи (2014) Юлия Савичева - Невеста (2014) Юлия Савичева - Сердцебиение (2015) Юлия Савичева - Мой путь (2016) Я Ясения - Ты не поверишь (2016)